


Morticia Mallory’s Arcanum of the Mystical, Magical, and Mundane

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Author's Take on Mythos and Lore, Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery, Cartoon World, Deal-making, Demons, Gen, Illustrations, Magic, Not Canon to Main Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Main Story, Warning's in Chapters are in the Author Notes, cartoon logic, one-shot stories, possibly spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: (A series of Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery one-shots told through story telling)-Open to requests. Please nothing inappropriate.-
Comments: 25
Kudos: 118





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This is a series of one-shots for the Inky Mystery, an idea I’ve had in my head awhile now. Rather than post several one-shots separately, they’ll all be here to help organize a bit better. I’ll take some request within reason, whether for the story’s main characters or original characters. Some may be canon complaint, some not. I will not write anything I feel uncomfortable with, just as a heads up. This is something I plan to do to practice my writing skill and will be doing in my free time. I’m not going to say this will update regularly, just as inspiration comes and goes.
> 
> Please note, some of these may contain spoilers if you aren’t up to date on the chapters or are a new reader. Just a warning if you don’t want to know anything ahead of time. Feel free to comment and offer constructive criticism. Just remember to be polite. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> And without further ado…

A humble shop lies within the edge of Toon Town. The worn wooden sign reading ‘Morticia Mallory’s Arcanum of the Mystical, Magical, and Mundane’. Curious toons and other beings often visit this store in hopes of odds and ends. Few understand the truth behind the enigmatic woman’s shop. Fewer still know this little shop is not located Toon Town, or anywhere else for that matter. It is everywhere and nowhere. Of course, only the owner really knows that.

Morticia Mallory, owner and shopkeeper, in all her mystical glory stands expectantly behind her counter. Her slender pale fingers interlaced professionally in wait atop her mahogany wooden counter, polished to perfection. Her carefully styled chocolate locks framing her face and dancing down her spine. She always knows when a customer comes in exactly what they want and what they need. The two are not the same, but I digress.

She rarely fails to seal the deal, or make the sale as they say in retail.

As the door swings open, Morticia’s smile grows pleasant as the bell chimes. Her Ice blue eyes sweep over her latest customer. This one desiring a tale of two before a sale. She happy to oblige. She always has more than a few to tell.

“Welcome to Morticia Mallory’s Arcanum of the Mystical, Magical, and Mundane. A mouthful, I know.” She laughs as though it is an old joke. For all her customers know it is. To her, they haven’t the faintest idea. “I sell just about anything, from enchanted to cursed. Elixirs, potions, tinctures, and poultices for a variety of ailments…or other uses.” She winks playfully. “Weapons, armor, jewelry, alchemical ingredients from all around this world and the next. Artifacts and antiques from eras lost or thought unknown. All my wares are available for purchase, if the price is right.”

She doesn’t even bother to watch them reach for their wallet, they always do. Every single predictable lost soul. They are drawn to her humble establishment for a reason, after all. She held up her palm, expression softening.

“You’re money won’t do you a lot of good here, but feel free to browse or ask for something should you not see it. I may have it in the back.” She gestures to a black velvet curtain, obscuring the back entirely. Nobody ever comments on how no light seep through.

She always keeps her comforting smile in place as they stare, this is the make or break moment. Where they stay despite her words, or bolt for the entrance running away in terror. They can run all they like, she catches everyone eventually. No need to follow them, they’ll be back. They always come back. The proud take time, the desperate but a few minutes.

This particular customer stays, browsing her wares, ignoring her words of warning. She’s watched so many do so, few ever understand what truths she offers. She perks up as they point to an item, inquiring curiously as in their nature. Smoothing down the creases on her white gown, she makes her way over.

“Oh, I have quite the tale about this particular item.” She give a light airily laugh. “Every item in here had one, truth be told.” Excitement always dances in their eyes, the lust for knowledge. “Now, let’s see…”

And she told her tale. Just as she always did. Just as she always would.


	2. Storge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia kept her eyes on this particular customer, eyeing a rarity even among her collection. She can feel it in their soul, perhaps they can as well. They beckon her over to the shelf, pointing to her assortment of jars. Her slender fingers swiping up a heart shaped cookie off her counter as she approached.
> 
> “Ah, I can see my lovely jars have caught your attention. Quite then find, I assure you. These are filled with love, condensed into it’s seven basic forms. Pure and unadulterated.” They give her a puzzled look, pointing to the empty spot among the remaining six.
> 
> “Ah, I sold Storge some time ago. I am currently waiting on a replacement for that one. My apologies, but if you desire it, I can put you on hold and contact you when it arrives.” They give her a puzzled look. She can’t help but let out a faint giggle at their confusion. “Storge, familial love.” She translates gently. “Hmm? Who bought it?” She smiled warmly at the thought. “It’s quite the tale, I tell you.” She hummed, tapping her chin. They stare eagerly, wanting to know more. They always do, so she continues on.
> 
> “An elderly woman in search of giving a little more. I’ll tell you as I told her, a little can go a long way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is for Valentine's day, dealing mainly with Granny Gopher and Cuphead. Mugman/Cala, Bendy/Alice, Holly/Finely, and Oswald/Felix relationships are mentioned in passing.  
> Bendy and Mugman have a few lines, but it's mainly Granny and Cuphead. Just some family fluff.  
> I am still figuring out how to use AO3, so please let me know if you see anything off. As a warning, there is unknown consumption of a magical substance. Just in case that bothers or upsets you.  
> Without Further ado...

If Cuphead had to pick a day out of the year he hated, he would demand to know why he was limited to one! Too many miserable holidays and dates stained with bitter memories and emotions. Another day away from home. However, today his choice was easy. February 14th, cussing Valentine’s Day. The love, the gifts, and all the other things that went along with the sappy holiday for suckers.

He could remember when he and Mugman celebrated the holiday, years ago. Occasionally when they were on the road, they’d split a drink. Anything as long as it was red, something about following the color scheme. When they lived with Hat, they hollowed out chocolates the first year and filled them with toothpaste, giving it to Flug as a ‘gift’. Served the bag head right. After the ‘scolding’ they got, they did it with casino guests instead. Before then, it was with Elder Kettle…back in the woods often baking something together.

Cuphead scowled, pushing the memory of the old man away. He was already in a piss poor mood, no need to make it worse. Why was he in such sour spirits? His own brother blew him off to go on a date. Him and Cala going on a double date with Bendy and Alice. Holly and Finley were off doing their own thing, wanting ‘quality time’. Whatever the cuss that meant. Red left to go run some errands and took Boris with her. She still didn’t trust Cuphead, not that he blamed her. He wouldn’t trust him either.

Stars, the doc had a date! Oddswell was spending the day with a ‘old college’. Sure he was. No one blushes that much when talking about ‘old friends’…stupid lizard. Felix finally got up the courage to ask Oswald on a date (Cuphead had twenty dollars riding on that date, so the cat better cower out again). Even Jerry spending the day with his harpy of a wife. Jerry! Then there was Fanny.

She was spending the day with her schmuck of a husband. What she saw in that mook, was beyond him. Not that it really mattered. Of course not! Not whatsoever! He wouldn’t go after a married woman. He was low, but not that low. Even he, a contract killer mind you, had standards.

All of this had put the porcelain man in a foul mood. Love was for suckers. Plain and simple.

Cuphead’s biggest problem was how to pass the time. They day just felt like it was dragging on and on! Every minute became an hour. Sappy stupid couple everywhere. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to drown his emotions in alcohol or burn some energy shooting. Problem with either choice was lovebirds would be at both locations. He groaned, tipping back in his chair. There had to be a way to make the day move faster!

What pulled the young man from his burning mind was a soft sigh. Setting his chairs down, Cuphead went in search of the voice. He thought everyone had left for the day…and it was something to do. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked into the living room to find Granny sitting on the couch. She was looking at a photo, old and worn. Her face deep in melancholy. Cup frowned.

Granny? Alone? No, no. That wasn’t right. She always had someone around. Whether her children, or her grandchildren. The other patients, the house guests, the questers…but they were all out. Cup hesitated by the doorway. He knew the old gopher did a lot for the house, cooking meals, cleaning, mothering, the list could go on and on. Cuphead decided she was alright when she hit Hat with her cane, telling him off, scaring the demon half to death. She always wore a bright cheery smile, a stark contrast to right now.  
Cuphead sighed, walking over to the old woman. Granny perked up when seeing him, a small smile dancing on her face. Just a tiny bit sad.

“You’re heading out too?” She chuckled and gave him a wink. “Off to meet a lady friend?” He snorted, as if.

“Nope, it’s all a load of stardust.” He sat next to her pointing to her picture. “I was wondering what that was.” Granny looked back to the paper, setting it down.

“My husband.” She stated. Her voice both fond and mournful. “He’s been gone for some time now, but I still miss him this time of year.” She gave him a knowing look. “You’ll understand this ‘stardust’ one day.” Cup couldn’t help but give a small chuckle at her words.

“Maybe.” Stars, this was depressing. He wanted to make things better, not worse. They both needed to do something. A distraction. An idea came to Cup, something he hadn’t done since childhood. Since before his deal. “Hey Granny…”

“Hmm?” She glanced up at him. “Yes, dear?”

“You wanna bake some cookies?” She looked at him like he grew another head. Maybe he did. “For when everyone gets back...” He swallowed, trailing off. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea, she was looking at him funny. Scratch that, it was a terrible idea. Awful! What was he cussing thinking!?

“Why not.” She said at last, getting up and grabbing her cane. “Come on, let’s get a move on. Well have to make quite a few to feed this house.” She hummed to herself. “Oh! And we’ll have to frost them. You know anything about icing?”

“A little bit.” He offered nervously, following her into the kitchen. He knew to use a wet knife to make it smooth. Sure, she had already perked up but now he felt weird. Well…at least she was back to her old self. So, not awful? He’d settle on okay.

“Then we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we.” She set her cane by the cabinet and began grabbing ingredients. “Grab the cookie sheets up on the shelf, three of four should be good.”

“Gotcha.” He grabbed the sheets, setting them down on the counter. He gave the woman a puzzled look as she dropped a couple eggs whole into water. “Uhh, why you doin’ that?” She smiled at him.

“Just a little trick to heat up the eggs. The dough tastes better when all the ingredients are at the same temperature. Rather than leave the eggs out,” She gave him an expecting look.

“You use the water?” He finished weakly. “And that works?”

“Like a charm!” She grinned, pulling them out and cracking them into the mixing bowl. Stars above that woman could move! All he did was grab some trays, and she was almost done. She flipped on the mixer waiting a few moments, occasionally peering in before stopping it entirely. She pulled the bowl off and placed it in the fridge. “To allow the dough to rest.” She explained, clearing the countertop. Cuphead moved over, moving a few things off himself. Might as well to try and be useful.

“Why?” He’d never done any of this back in the woods. They just threw everything in a bowl and mixed it up.

“If you overmix, the cookies become tough. Nobody likes a tough cookie.” Granny smiled wisely. “Mix until everything is just combined, and then pull it off. Let the dough rest and the other ingredients steep to finish the process on its own. This way the wet can fully soak through to the dry.”

“I guess that makes sense.” It really didn’t. She dusted the countertop with flour, handing him rolling pin and cookie cutter. A heart shaped one. “Hearts, really?”

“You did say they were for the house.” The old woman pointed out cheekily. She pulled out the dough, dropping it on the counter. “Now for your part.” She gestured to the pin in his hand. “My strength isn’t what is used to be.” Cuphead shrugged and began rolling the dough out.

“That’s fine. I don’t mind.” He perked up, hearing her humming as she pulled down a jar of red sparkly gel and a can of buttercream. He paused to stare at the oddly shaped jar. “I thought we were going to make the icing.”

“Not this time.” She held up the jar proudly, setting the can aside. “It’s a special occasion, so we’ll use something special.”

“What makes it so special, love?” He stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The gopher just smiled motherly at him, opening the jar and setting it on the counter.

“Exactly.” She stared at the dough momentarily. “That’s good, now we’ll cut them out…but why don’t you try some icing.” The cup man didn’t notice the mischievous tone in her voice. While Cuphead would deny it to the ends of the earth, he did in fact enjoy sweets. It just didn’t fit in the whole ‘mafia assassin’ reputation he had.

“Shouldn’t we save it for the cookies?” He resisted.

“We have plenty.” She insisted. “Besides, the cookies have to bake and cool before we can even try icing them.” He began cutting out cookies, she placed them on a sheet. He’d re-roll the dough and start again. They made a pretty good team. Once the tray were in the oven, he caved.

“I guess a small taste wouldn’t hurt…” She promptly handed him a small spoon.

“Of course not!” She said, getting a spoonful of the gel herself. “It’s just us, nobody needs to know.” Cup got himself a spoonful, and if he had been more observant of the old woman, he’d have noticed she didn’t get a spoonful to eat. Rather, she mixed it in with the pre-made buttercream icing, stowing the jar out of sight when his back was turned. Not that Cuphead noticed, he was too busy with the weird gel. Some kind flavoring, he supposed.

Now, Cuphead knew Granny’s cooking was good. No, the best. Way better than most of the food him or Mugs ever had on the road. Her ‘special occasion’ flavoring was on a whole ‘nother level. The only way he could think of how to describe the flavor was that is tasted like how home felt. Safe and warm, with a hint of raspberries and strawberries. Cup blinked several times, like someone shocked him. Weird.

He shook it off, polishing off the rest on his spoon. He’d have to ask Granny where she got it, this stuff was the bee’s knees. He felt like he was in a better mood too. Lighter. Warmer. Baking had taken his mind off of all those saps just outside the front door. That his brother didn’t want to celebrate with for a change. It hurt but he knew Mugs liked Cala. If anything, he should have been happy for his little brother, and instead acted like a total jerk. In complete Cuphead fashion. Cup frowned. He always did that. His frown deepened. He’d have to apologize to him later. Do something meaningful.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Granny teased, handing him a rag to clean off the counter. He took it and began wiping away stuck dough and flour. Granny filling up a tea kettle and placing it on the stove.

“Just I haven’t been real great to Mugs lately.” He winced inwardly. “Especially about Cala.”

“You’re worried you’re going to lose him.” Granny offered wisely. Cup jerked his head up to look at her. “Aren’t you?” He rubbed the back of his neck, leaving the rag behind.

“It’s just been us for the longest time…” He trailed off. They always had each other’s backs. They counted on each other to survive, to one day go home. To be free. Now Mugman wanted to throw it all away. He said it was for their ‘friends’, but that wasn’t the entire truth. Cup was smarter than that. It was Cala. She was his breaking point, the one thing that made him decide to screw over their plan. But… that wasn’t her fault. He sighed.

“You know…theirs only one constant it this great big world.” Granny hummed as the kettle started to whistle. “And that’s that everything will change. Nothing stays the same forever.” She walked over, pulling the hot water off. “Tea?”

“Sure.” He leaned against the countertop as she pulled out the box of teas. She pulled out two bags of earl grey for her, glancing up at him.

“What would you like, dearie?”

“Black, if you have it.” She chuckled, pulling out two more bags. “Thanks, Granny.”

“For?” She handed him a cup with the teabags. “Water’s a tad too hot.”

“This.” He gestured to the kitchen. She waved a hand dismissively.

“I enjoy the company and cooking.” Cup shook his head. “You’re as good as family to me.” That made the warm feeling burn slightly brighter. Family…maybe he could see where Mugman was coming from a little better. Still a total load of moonrocks but maybe it was worth it. To belong. To feel good for a change. When had he forgot what that felt like?

“No, for the advice. The meals. And everything else you do…so, uh, thanks.” She let out a jolly laugh, bring the kettle over.

“Oh no problem, dearie.” She handed him the kettle, after pouring the scalding water in teacup. “Happy to help.” She watched him curiously as he set it down, placing both teabags in his head, the pouring in the water. “Eh? You can do that?” He nodded slowly.

“Makes it last longer.” He explained. Also made him warmer. He didn’t want this warmth to fade. “And, why not? It’s just us, right?” He teased lightly.

“So you could have been doing that the whole time with your coffee, instead of grabbing four cups.” She said flatly. He gave her his signature smirk.

“In this house? No cussing way! How do I know it’s not spiked? I’m not gonna be stuck with that all day.”

“Fair enough.” She tapped her chin. “Though if you laid off the pranks, you needn’t worry about it.”

“Jerry has it coming.” He hummed, resting his chin on his hand. Closing his eyes savoring the warmth.

“True.” She chuckled. “Very true.” She smile warmly to herself watching the young man looking so relaxed and oddly content for a change. All of these kids needed an honest to goodness break. The stress from these parts was going to put them all in an early grave. And while she couldn’t give a break to all of them, she’d start here. She was pretty sure the cup brothers had had it just as hard as Bendy and Boris…maybe harder with being tied to the mafia. She could remember all to well when the young man had come home beaten all to heck.

Yet, they were still here. Trying to make up for their mistakes. Trying to help find a cure. Protecting the others, keeping criminals away. Mafia too. She noticed how they’d come back home late, thinking they were slick by climbing in and out the window. She was old, not deaf. She watched them struggle but keep going, never giving up. Any of them, for that matter. These kids needed more credit. She took another sip of her tea.

She’d need to thank that woman for the jar. She had been right, a little love did go a long way.

And these kids, Cuphead too, needed all the love they could get.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was fairly late by the time Mugman and Bendy made it back to the house. Stars twirling in the night sky, making it the perfect night for stargazing. Both Alice and Cala had wanted to go for a bit after dinner. Not that either really boy minded. Bendy had managed to snag a slow dance under the night sky with the angel, while Mugman pointed out different constellations to Cala. Shortly thereafter, the boys walked the girls home, running into Holly and Finley on the way. The two planning to stay up a while longer.

“I hope Cups not mad at me.” Mugs said at last, when the two turned onto Baker Street.

“Why?” Bendy frowned at the younger cup. “Shouldn’t he be happy your in love?” The demon grinned playfully, ribbing the older man in the side. “Oh? Is he jealous?”

“No, no.” Mugs waved him off with a faint smile. “Me and him just always celebrated this kinda stuff alone, or not at all.” He shrugged. “Cup doesn’t like it when things change. He never has. He was pretty steamed about me and Cala.” Bendy rolled his eyes with a snort.

“Tough. Things are always changing. If anything, he should be happy you found someone special.”

“He is…” Mugs rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “…just not that it’s Cala.”

Bendy scowled, stopping dead in his tracks. “What’s that supposed to cussing mean!?” Mugs eyes widened, he quickly waved his arms back and forth.

“I-it’s nothing like that!” Mugman took a deep breath, waving the demon onwards. “We used to know her and lets just say things didn’t end on good terms.” Now Bendy wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean. Was it ‘we tried to kill her’ bad or ‘we got in a fight’ bad. With them two, who knew. Cala could clearly take care of herself, so it was unlikely Cups or Mugs beat her in a fight… Holy cuss! That was it! She beat them in a fight, and Cuphead was sore about it. Bendy smiled smugly over his discovery.

He gave Mugman a firm wink. “Got it.” This would be great to tease Cup with later…heh heh.

“Umm….Okay?”

The two young men opened the door, to find most of the other house members by the entryway. Everyone staring at the kitchen in complete silence and expressions varying from confused to blank. Red turned to them, motioning for them to be quite, turning her head back to the kitchen. Bendy could make out two people talking rather enigmatically. He crept closer. Had someone broken in? No, they looked more like they were eavesdropping.

The unfamiliar laughter from the room made Bendy poke his head in, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar sight.

Cuphead. Laughing.

“And he just kept trying to fish me out with the butterfly net!” Another burst of laughter. “He was convinced if he tried hard enough, he could get me out!”

Not the snarky or maniacal one, a genuinely happy laugh. Granny was too. Granny was sitting on a stool eating a heart shaped sugar cookie with glossy red icing. Cuphead leaning against the counter doing the same. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

“He didn’t.” Granny said at last, wiping a tear away from her eye.

“But he did!” Cup countered, taking another bite. “Honest. Mugs kept at it for the better part of an hour until Elder Kettle came looking for us.” Bendy froze. Elder Kettle? “He was worried when didn’t come home for dinner. Ended up going into the woods and finding Mugs handing over the log trying to pull me out.” He’d overheard Mugman mention the man’s name a few times in passing to Boris. The one time Cuphead heard him, he exploded in rage. Now here he was mentioning the man’s name, wearing an easy smile. “He had to use his cane to fish me out the creek. I ended up getting a cold from the water, but he didn’t get mad. Just told us to bring a bigger net next time!” Granny shook her head, suppressing another laugh.

“You two sound like you were a handful.”

“We were.” Cup agreed. He paused before another grin rested on his features. “Oh! Did I tell you about the time me and Mugs-” He waved his cookie, punctuating his words. His sentence falling out of Bendy’s hearing as he quietly stepped back. He’d never seen Cuphead so relaxed, or Granny enjoying herself that much in a while. Bendy smiled to himself, walking up to his room.

Guess Mugman had been worried about nothing. Cuphead enjoyed his Valentine’s Day just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They give her a disappointed look, clearly desiring some for themselves. They obviously weren’t paying attention when she stated there was more than one type of love. Morticia waves her hand dismissively, gliding back to her counter. They didn’t want or need Storge, not really. She had indulged them long enough.
> 
> “It won’t work if the feelings aren’t there, tried and true. Otherwise it’s utterly useless and a waste of good magic. Pure love doesn’t work like as a love potion does.” She smiles knowingly, Morticia was a businesswoman after all. She knew how to make a sale.
> 
> “Though…I may have another item for you yet.”


	3. A Sinisterly Stylish Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia tapped her fingers idly on her countertop, her current customer trying on clothes. A businessman who fancied himself something fierce. Here she thought no man could love themselves more than Narcissus. Were vanity an ocean, they would be drowning.
> 
> “Shop girl!” He called. “I wish to try on the bowler up there.” He pointed to an obsidian black hat. Morticia pushed off the counter, walking towards the consumer. She climbed up the ladder, as unnecessary as it was, retrieving the item and sliding down. He tried to snatch the item away, for her to hold outside his reach.
> 
> “This item comes with a heavy price.” She warned.
> 
> He snatched it out her hands. “I can handle whatever tag comes attached.” He sneered, sizing up the item.
> 
> “It’s cursed, sir.” She pressed. “This hat once belonged to a demon, ages ago. He wasn’t too keen on sharing.” The businessman chuckled, posing in the mirror, holding the hat above his head.
> 
> “Sure it is… How much for you ‘cursed’ bowler, then?” He chuckled setting the hat down, examining the tag. “I don’t see a price.”
> 
> “As I said,” Morticia lowered her gaze, darkly peering at the man “it comes with a heavy price.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was made for a certain _revelation _in chapter 150. So I decided to write a little something up for a friend of mine and her favor this particular fiend. Just one question, from the Villianous carton.__
> 
> __  
> _Would that make the hat under his hat and old body? Or like how snakes shed their skin? I have no idea, but interesting to ponder._  
>  This One-Shot contains Black Hat and Original Characters. It's pretty short.  
> Without further ado...

A truly infernal melody floated through the air, catching a particular fiends attention. Watching all these sad souls burn was rather entertaining, but the accompaniment more so. The poetic tragedy that was Vesuvius continued on, while one demon wandered away. They were present for the moment, no need to linger. The music was…enticing.

It slunk over the countryside to an open field. Ash nestled among the grass like snow, charring the green away. In the midst on the decaying and dying mortal forms a lone lady remained. Her white flowing gown rippled just above the barren earth, her chocolate curls flowing with the wind as her voice carried. She spread her arms, song coming to a close. Silence set in, each of the fledglings steps crunching in the soot. Moving closer to the ethereal songstress. She turned toward the youngling, her visage obscured by a lace veil.

In this critical moment, the two’s gazes lock.

The young one feels no danger from the woman, daring to be closer. You see, that is the reckless thing about children. They do not always understand the difference between immediate and potential danger. No, the fledgling had no idea how dangerous the figure they approached was. They were curious how the woman survived the eruption. Then again, it didn’t matter. The masters said no witnesses. This included the songstress. The fledgling purred at the idea of the incoming kill.

And like a child, they could not predict their own.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Hat was not pleased he was saddled with finding the missing fledgling. It wasn’t even his infernal ward! This was complete and utter imptails! He stormed furiously over the countryside in search of the offending youngling. Once over the hill, he came across quite the scene.

The fledgling curled upon themselves wide eyed. Frantically muttering, jittering, clawing at themselves. As the older demon approached, he picked up another energy. Something cold and ancient. Shaking his head, he moved forward to retrieve the fledgling. The fool likely attacked an elder one, how stupid! Just viewing them could drive the strongest minds mad.

The fledgling twisted their head to see Hat before screaming. Hat scowled at the behavior. Pathetic. This fledgling was supposed to be ‘advanced’ for their age. If seeing him made them scream, they wouldn’t last against their master. The fledgling’s cries turned into garble noises as foam formed in their mouth before collapsing against the ground, movement ceasing.

Well…they wouldn’t need to worry about their master.

Hat retrieved the body, flipping it lazily over his shoulder. Turning on his heel to reunite with the other Lords and Princes he met the offending entity. An ethereal woman in white. A primal instinct to flee flaring up, quashed just as fast. No need to offend her…likely how _this _one__ did. He pulled his top hat off, tipping it to her and bowing.

“To what honor do I owe to view The Pale Lady?” He asked lightly. She raised her right arm slowly, extending a pale finger to the fledgling on his shoulder. “This one’s not mine, Milady. I am simply retrieving them.” Her fingers extended, outstretching. She beckoned him closer. Hat took a few steps closer, maintaining a respectable distance. They should have anticipated the arrival of one of hers, though they could do so much worse than The Pale Lady. Hat had heard the rumors surrounding her counterpart…

She spoke, slowly. Her voice sounding like nine women speaking at once, echoing across the plain.

__“__ This one slighted me.” She stated simply. “I demand reparations.”

“I will pass your word along to their master, Milady.” Hat smoothly replied. Mist spread thinly on the plain, the temperature dropping. Frost blooming on the charred grass. The heat of Vesuvius felt as though it were a lost dream.

“I demand reparations,” Blue light shone from under her veil. __“ **NOW**.” __The nine women screamed in disharmony. Hat twisted his hands together. Why should he pay for this child’s insolence!? Then again, he would rather continue to live. He’d have to take it up with the fledgling’s master. Hat conjured up a confidant smile.

“Of course. What do you desire as reparation?” She drifted in silence, image shifting every so often.

“Your hat.” The choir replied. Hat couldn’t hide his displeasure. He did manage to hide his shock. She essentially wanted him. A small smile nestled of her features. Why did she want his hat anyways!? The Lord managed to calm himself, removing the article and offering it to her. He didn’t have much choice or be driven mad…maybe he could possesses her? If the rumors had any truth, he’d be unstoppable. She shook her head. “The smaller one.” His bowler? His old body? She didn’t want the top hat? Well, that was fine by him. Hat would rather keep this vessel and live freely. He removed the second hat, handing it over, replacing himself.

She flipped the bowler over in her hands, looking quite pleased. Who knew what ran through the minds of beings like her. Always requesting the oddest things. He saw no value in the bowler, but she did. It was just an old form, similar to how a snake shed its skin. She nodded briefly, her form fading away, mist receding. Leaving Hat alone in the field with the deceased fledgling. That went rather well. A devious grin slithered across his face.

All the other Lord and Princes were standing at the edge, watching wide eyed. He strode calmly and confidently over. After all, he had just faced the dreaded Pale Lady and come out unscathed. He bargained with her, for a debt that wasn’t his. And now all of his peers knew so. That…and his true form safer as well.

His reputation was about to soar. This little mishap was going to turn into quite the boon.

He failed to see a downside.

He would…much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morticia tapped her fingers idly on her countertop, her shop currently void of customers. The businessman left her a large sum. He didn’t understand what came attached to that hat. Certainly no conventional price tag. Money didn’t fix everything, a lesson he now learned the hard way. A knock at her door, a familiar face striding in. Always scowling, that one.
> 
> “Stop selling my possessions.” Black Hat snarled at her, tossing the bowler on the counter. “I don’t like disappearing in the middle of my…work.” He growled while she sighed, polishing the old hat and replacing it on the shelf.
> 
> “I didn’t sell it.” She smiled faintly. “That mortal threw his money at me and took it. I warned it him it cost much more.” Hat grinned at her, monocle gleaming. “You can see how well that went. Didn’t even try it on in the store.” She shook her head dismayed.
> 
> “They never do listen.” He cackled, bursting into flames, charring her floor. She huffed, waving her hand removing any trace of damaged wood. She rested her hand on her countertop, leaning into it.
> 
> “No.” She replied to the empty room. “No, they never do.”
> 
> She rested her head in her hands, humming a sad tune as the sign flipped to ‘closed’.


	4. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman rushed into Morticia’s shop, hurried. The frantic always made foolish deals, more than welcome in her shop. She straightened her posture, greeting ready.
> 
> “Hello, welcome-“ She began.
> 
> “Do you sell eggs!?” The girl gasped desperately, looking rather disheveled. “We’re completely out, and-” She just began gesturing wildly with her arms. “I’ve been to three stores, and their all out and-” Eggs? What could this surface dweller possibly need eggs from her shop for?
> 
> “O-over there…” Morticia pointed to several dozen cartons with her alchemical supplies. “But be warned, the-“
> 
> “How much?” The girl interrupted, setting three cartons on the counter, pushing her hair out her face.
> 
> “You can have them, but-” Morticia started only to be interrupted again.
> 
> “Thankyousomuch!” She yelled, running out. “Your’ealivesaver!”
> 
> “…use them before they go bad…” Morticia trailed off, frowning. Her shoulders starting to droop.
> 
> “I have a bad feeling about this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this little story was inspired by some doodles and a lot of sibling pestering. It’s very silly but I enjoyed writing it, nevertheless. This story has some minor depictions of kidnapping and violence.
> 
> The story main rotates around Holly, Alice, Cala, Cuphead, Mugman, and Bendy. Briefly mentioning Red, Boris, Granny, Dr. Oddswell, and Jerry. Yes, Jerry. Be warned. Art should be below, form the sketches in my sketch book that inspired this silly story (Pictures at the bottom, apologies if they are a tad too big).
> 
> Without further ado…

Holly rushed back into Oddswell’s, three dozen eggs in hand and a smile. “Got the eggs for Granny’s breakfast!” Red warily looked over the young woman.

“And why do three dozen eggs have you in good mood?”

“I got them for free.” Holly cheered, holding up the eggs for emphasis. Red rolled her eyes.

“That great. You’ll have to take them home though.” She jutted her thumb to the fridge. “The doc’s keeping an experimental medicine in their…” the nurse growled “…even though I told him _not _too.”__

“No problem.” Holly quickly amended, lifting the cartons up. “Me and the girls will bring them over, first thing tomorrow.” Red pressed a hand against her head, stress piling in her mind.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.” Holly bid goodbye to a few resident before heading back to her apartment. The thing baffling Red though, why on earth would someone give away eggs? Sure, more money to save on groceries. She shrugged it off, getting back to _trying_ to find another place to put Oddswell’s latest creation. Key word, _ _trying _.___

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly was more than happy to share her good fortune with her roommates, both angel and mer helping her put them away.

“Do shopkeepers usually give things away for free?” Cala questioned.

“They do if their going bad…” Sudden realization dawned on Holly. “Oh no.” The girl groaned in realization.

“What?”

“They’re going bad?” Alice guessed. “Why don’t we cook a few, to make sure?” She reasoned.

“Not a bad idea, Alice.” Holly winked, cracking a few open and scrambling them with cheese. All three girls agreeing the produce was entirely fine. “They’ll be good for one more day or two.” Holly assured, while Cala cleaned the pan.

“That’s great.”

Holly had no idea, but she was partially right. They were good, for _one _more day.__

Then they went _bad _.__

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice woke up early in the morning hearing someone downstairs. She rubbed her eyes, sliding out of bed. What would Cala or Holly being doing up so early? She peeked in both girls rooms, only to find them sleeping. This led the angel to a new conclusion.

There was an intruder downstairs. She readied herself, quietly stepping downstairs. Alice slowly crept into the kitchen to find quite the sight before her.

Eggs.

Eggs _everywhere _!__

All bearing pie-cut eyes, tiny spindly legs, and destroying the kitchen. The fridge knocked open, food strewn across the floor. Some holding utensils, one holding a razor blade, several playing with matches, and another hopping up and down on the insecticide.

“Ohh…cheese and crackers.” Alice muttered. All eggs turned to face the angel. Then lifted their items. Little glares dancing on their shelled bodies. “Uh oh.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Holly heard a muffled cry downstairs, she assumed the worst. The last thing she expected was to see the eggs she got tying Alice up with duct tape, pointing spoon and butter knives at the angel.

“Holly!” Alice cried as the little devils taped her to the wall, zip tying her wrists. “Save me!” One smacked her with a soup spoon. “Ow!”

Holly had no words, until the little fiends charged towards her. Spinning on her heel, she darted for the stairs- To be tripped by yarn!? Rubbing her nose she sat up to meet one with a crack in its head, shaking a razor blade. She held up her hands in surrender, as a few tired her up with majority of spool. Trussing the girl up and shoving her next to the angel. How the little shelled monsters were so strong…mush less _alive_ , was a mystery to her.

“The eggs went bad.” Alice said solemnly, while Holly’s mind was still trying to catch up. She turned grimly to the human girl. “Does this happen often?” She whispered. “Is this why we needed to throw them out?”

“No.” Holly replied, watching the egg jumping on the insecticide. “This _never _happens.”__

“Maybe…maybe Cala will help us?” The spoon egg smacked Alice’s ankle. “Ow! Stop tha- OW!” It gestured the spoon threateningly. The two exchanged a nervous look.

“I hope s- OW!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cala started downstairs to see Holly and Alice tied up at the bottom. Eye wide, she began to rush to hear Holly speak up.

“You know, Alice,” She said obnoxiously loud, making the gorgon crouch “if _someone_ could __call for help__ , then we’d be safe.” Call? Cala blinked. Why? She could easily take care of any intruder.

“Yeah,” Alice replied in a similar tone “if only someone could call the boys and save us.” Call the other questers? Cala could do that. The gorgon quietly slipped across the hall, briefly meeting her friend’s eyes. Alice nudging her head to the kitchen, Holly shaking hers ‘no’. Don’t go in the kitchen, noted.

Cala dialed in for Oddswell’s, waiting for someone to pick up. What should she say? She didn’t really know what was happening here. Just they were in danger… She should get Cuphead and Mugsy. They could take care of anything that broke in.

“Hello?” Bendy grumbled into he phone, half awake.

“Bendy,” Calla whispered urgently “I need you to put Cuphead on, it’s an emergency!”

“Umm…Okay…One sec.” Cala nervously rocked on her heels when she heard noise in the kitchen rattle. “Here ya go. One grump, as ordered.”

“What’s up, Cala?” The older cup yawned. “What’s so cussing important to call this early?” Cala heard the noise growing closer, dread forming in her stomach.

“Someone broke in, tied up Holly and Alice…” She paused, something scraping drawing close “…and I think they know where I am now…”

“Do you know who it is?” Cup asked, fully awake and serious. “How they got in?”

“No,” Cala hissed urgently “but I do know their in the kitchen and-” Twelve eggs on slender legs rounded the corner, each holding a different deadly item. “Holy mackerel.” She whispered, wide eyed. She was _never_ eating eggs again. ___Never!___ One danced back and forth with a pair of open scissors. A few of the others raising steak knives. “Cup…the have knives…” She whimpered, steeping back from the shelled beings. The one carrying scissors snapped them gleefully.

“Cala, how many are there?” He questioned calmly. The mer could vaguely hear Bendy asking Cup something in the background.

“Dozen?” She guessed as they advanced. “More?” She heard Cuphead curse under his breath. The one with the shears was getting awfully close to the telephone wire. Then it dawned on Cala. “Cups! Their gonna cut the-” The egg snipped the line, her line falling dead. She nervously tapped her finger together. “I don’t suppose we can talk this out?” The eggs briefly exchanged looks, before glaring at her. “Is t-that a no?” They raised their improv weapons. “Flounder-dash!” She yelped, bolting for the kitchen only to be met by several dozen more. The mer just held up her arms in surrender as the shelled beings surrounded her, poking at her legs.

At least Cup was coming, right? He’d know what to do!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuphead felt himself freeze as Cala’s desperate voice cut out. No, he wasn’t thrilled to associate with the mermaid, but she made his brother happy. Ergo, he kept her safe, opinion’s aside. He scowled, sharply hanging up the phone. Who the cuss would break in and hurt the girls!? The mafia? He made it clear they were off limits, questers too. Boss? No, she wouldn’t have even been able to call. Fairfax? Nah, too cowardly.

“What was the ‘emergency’?” Jerry mocked from the table, sipping his coffee. Cup hoped someone put salt in his coffee. “You know, the one to wake us all up so early.” He continued on, before spitting out his coffee. At least Cuphead had that going for him.

“Well,” Cuphead leered at the rat “if you _must _know,__ some schmuck broke into the girl’s apartment and is still ___cussing___ there _!_ ” Cup’s voice snapping on the end. Eye narrowing on the shrinking rat. “Choose your next word carefully.” Jerry turned back to his suddenly appealing salted coffee.

“What!?” Bendy exploded, slamming his coffee down!

“We gotta help them!” Mugman interjected.

“We are.” Cup snapped his fingers. “Bends, Mugs, meet outside in five. We’re getting’ the girls.”

“Should we wake Boris?” Cuphead shot a glare to the demon.

“You want to take your little brother to a hostage situation?” Bendy paled.

“N-no.” He stuttered out.

“Then, no.” Cuphead ran a hand irritably through his foam. What a cussing awful way to start the starfallen day. If the schmucks had Alice and Holly tied up, chances were they’d tie up Cala too. Just have to knock a few heads and set the girls free. Then deal with the scum. At least it couldn’t get worse.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It could get worse. _Much _worse.__

When Cala said, ‘A dozen or more’, Cuphead assumed armed men. Not magic eggs waving around knives and spoons. _Furthermore_ , Cuphead did not expect the little monsters to know how to fight. Tricky little fiends. They had the whole cussing apartment trapped. Here they were, six starfallen __adults__ , trussed up by eggs. Eggs!

“Y’know…” Bendy said after a while “I though you almost had the one with the scissors.” Cup faintly looked down at the shears buried in his lower leg. Little monster stabbed him when he fired a warning shot. At least it didn’t pull them out.

“Me too.” He responded in a dry deadpanned tone. Cuphead thought he hit rock bottom years ago, but he was wrong. This was it. Rock _cussing_ bottom. Being taken hostage by food while it planned how to kill you. Stars he hated his life.

“Are we gonna die like this?” Cala whimpered while Paul tried to soothe her.

“Are they g-going to s-scramble _us_!?” Alice stuttered out. “W-we did eat some of them last night…” She trailed off.

“This is stupid.” Mugs said at last, catching their attention. “We’re adults! Why are we letting a bunch of eggs hold us captive?”

“They have knives.” Holly sighed.

“And razors.” Alice tacked on.

“We’re tied up.” Bendy pointed out.

“We can break out.” Cup growled, agreeing with his brother. “It’s just zip ties and tape.” Bendy tugged on his bonds.

“True.” He grinned. “Their gonna regret crossing us.”

“Here they come.” Holly whispered, hushing them. The cracked egg stepped in front of them, waving it’s straight razor menacingly. Then beckoned for several more eggs to come. They rolled the can of insecticide over, one hopping eagerly on top. “What are you going to do, poison us?” Holly rolled her eyes. “That stuff’s non-toxic to people.” One egg moved in front with a lighter, eye gleeful. She didn’t like that look.

“Hey…That’s mine!” Cup snapped, glaring murderously at the thief. “You little-”The egg merrily flicked the lighter, it’s counterpart hopping on the insecticide as a brief torrent of flames shot at them. Various cries of panic and disbelief pouring from their captives.

“What the cuss!?”

“Ahhh!”

“Oh stars!”

“Eeek!”

“Heavens above, they _are _going to cook us!”__ Alice sobbed from the corner. The cracked egg shook, pointing to Mugs with its blade, waving it in warning.

“No escape. Got it!” He nodded nervously, as the rest migrated back to destroying the kitchen. The two little pyro’s staying behind for a few minutes before rejoining the group.

“Tree princess,” Cup hissed “where the ever loving cuss did you get these monsters!?”

“F-for free, from a corner shop.”

“And does that shop have a name?”

“Probably…” She winced. “I only ran in and out. Sorry.”

Cup knocked his head against the wall. “You gotta be kidding me.” A noise from the stairs drew their attention. A single egg at the bottom with a teal bow pinned to it. It’s large pie-cut eyes observing them. “What’re you lookin’ at?” Cup snarled. It blinked and stepped closer.

“Hi.” Alice said weakly. The bow-egg perked up, scuttling over to Alice happily. She yelped, pressing against the wall. The bow-egg ignored her, hopping up on her leg, then marching to her shoulder and…rubbed her cheek? It made a high pitched humming noise. Was it purring? Did eggs purr? “Uhhh…. Thank you?” The bow-egg hopped joyfully, climbing down.

“It’s…friendly?” Cala knit her brow in confusion. “Why?” Alice’s mouth made a small ‘o’. “What?”

“I can feel a faint trace of angelic magic on it.” She smiled warmly. “It must’ve found my miracles and picked up a little bit. I guess that makes us connected somehow.”

“Like Me and Snowball.” Holly exclaimed.

“I suppose.” The angel reasoned.

“Explains the bow.” Bendy scowled at the egg. “Still rude, goin’ through your stuff.”

“I guess one bad apple doesn’t ruin the whole bunch…” Holly muttered. “Hey.” Bow-egg perked up. “Can you help us?” It tilted, then looked to Alice.

“Please.” Alice insisted. The bow-egg tapped it’s foot in thought, jumping up, racing into the kitchen where it’s brethren dwelled.

“That’s good, right?” Mugman question warily.

“Who knows.” Cuphead huffed. “Can’t get any worse.” Bow-egg promptly returned branching an 8-inch chef’s knife. Eyes sparkling proudly. “I stand corrected, once again.” He sighed.

“No, no!” Alice panicked. “Help us. _Help! _”__ The bow-egg gave her a confused look, lowering the blade.

“Set us free.” Bendy elaborated. Bow-egg bowed, as if to say, ‘say no more’. Rather than cut their binds, bow-egg ran in the kitchen again. The noises that followed were horrifying. Meeps, screeches, and shattering eggs. Splattering yolks, clinking metal, crunching shells.

“I don’t think it understood what ‘help’ means.” Holly said at last. A murmur of agreement passed through the room. The cracked egg darted in the hall, pointing it’s shaking razor at them bitterly. A burring rage caged in its eyes. Bow-egg, dripping yolk, stepped into the room. Bow-egg gestured with the blade and the cracked counterpart charged. The two duel for a moment before bow-egg dropped the knife, splitting the cracked one in two. Yolk spilling across the floor. It snatched it’s blade up, gazing enthusiastically at the group. Like a small child awaiting praise.

“Umm…” Alice looked genuinely disturbed at the remaining egg. “Thanks?”

“Good job?” Bendy grinned weakly. Bow-egg stared, nudging the straight razor away from it’s latest kill towards them. It stared until Mugman slid over and picked up the blade. Bow-egg nodded, marching to the front door. It gave them a salute with he chef knife, kicking open the front door and marching into the world.

“I feel like we should stop them.” Mugs said weakly, cutting at his binds. “That’s the responsible thing to do, right?”

“I-I’m sure their fine.” Alice grinned. A loud screech outside followed by burning rubber, and a tire rolling past the front door. “I’m sure that’s just a coincidence.” She laughed nervously. Her face blanched as something exploded outside.

“Quick question.” Cup spoke up as Mugs moved on, now free, to Cala. “Does anyone actually _want_ to go after the psycho egg?”

A collective “No.” rang out.

“Then it’s fine.” He said simply as sirens began to ring, signaling service vehicles approaching. “And hey, it got us an ambulance, that’s good right?”

“Are we really just gonna gloss over the eggy kill spree and a car wreck?” Bendy frowned, still feeling a little sick from hearing the massacre. “Possibly a fire and or explosion?”

“I am.” Cuphead shrugged. “We’re square in my book.”

“It’ll probably shatter soon anyways.” Holly reasoned with a nod, rubbing her now free wrists. “Definitely within a few days.”

“It did save us.” Cala added, helping the demon out of his binds.

“Fair enough.” He reasoned weakly. “Guess we’ll have to get Granny more eggs.”

“Hard pass their, Bends.” Cup huffed. “If you want to, be my guest.”

“I’m never eating eggs again.” Cala shuddered.

“Amen to that.” Alice sighed, rubbing her wrists. “And really, how much trouble could one egg be?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morticia sighed, tapping her fingers on the counter. She really hoped that girl actually cooked those enchanted eggs. If not, well, best to not dwell. In all honesty, she shouldn’t have been testing spells and potions on them, but mortals always got so fussy when you test things on them. Whining about how it ‘could kill them’. Please, she’d know if they were about to perish.
> 
> The door to her shop kicked open, catching her attention. A tiny egg in the doorway donned with a teal bow and brandishing an eggy knife. Morticia let out a small laugh, heading around the counter to pick up the tiny creature.
> 
> “I suppose there was a success in the bunch.” She joked lightly. “Come home, have you?” The bow-egg nodded fiercely. “My brave little buddy.” She picked up the tiny shelled being and walked to the back.
> 
> “I suppose I’ll have to name you.” It nodded. “Perhaps after you hatch?” It gave her a confused look. Another smile tugged at her lips. She wondered how well her potions had worked, if they had properly at all. She knew one did, if the little creature was alive.
> 
> “I suppose we’ll see, won’t we?” Morticia asked, taking her new companion to the back. This one was _not _to be bothered by weary or straggling souls. Bow-egg gave an approving nod, almost falling out her hands.__
> 
> _  
> _“Very good, then.”__  
> 


	5. 'Little' Brothers [request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia perked up as the bell tolled, rat of a man stepping in. Fidgety, dressed in a scowl. She straightened herself at the prospect of business.
> 
> “Excuse me,” The toon sniffed “this is a joke shop, correct?” Morticia could feel her smile stiffen. She knew this paltry excuse for a mortal did not just call her arcanum a joke shop! Her nails scraped into her wooden counter, peeling back the wood.
> 
> “Why of course, sir.” She grit behind a cheerful façade, already plotting. “How can I help you?”
> 
> “I need something for a prank war.” He waved his hand. “I don’t care how much it is, I just something to end this nonsense.” Morticia considered the request, smirking internally. She reached under the counter and pulled out a purple glowing elixir.
> 
> “This should do just the trick.” She smiled, setting it on the counter as the toon upturned his nose. “Use no more than three drops at a time, or their will be dire consequences.”
> 
> “Sure.” He sneered, not listening to her delight. He dropped a fistful of money on the floor. “Try sweeping this place some time, the dust is killing me!”
> 
> If he didn’t leave sooner than later, Morticia it would be more than just dust…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Herestar:   
> “Hello, I'm slightly new to the whole writer thing and was wondering what would happen if someone mistakenly grabbed a potion that turned someone ten years younger and gave it to one of the boys?”
> 
> Well Herestar, sorry this took me awhile, but I hope you enjoy. I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this and maybe went a tad overboard. Can’t say potion consumption was on ‘accident’, but the result is the same. May your wonders be answered.
> 
> This one-shot features Cuphead, Bendy, Granny, Alice, Boris, Mugman, Red, OC’s, and Jerry.
> 
> Granny is the best, and no one will change my mind. We appreciate Ginger ‘Granny’ Gopher in this house.
> 
> Without further ado…

Once again, a prank war was plaguing Dr. Oddswell’s home. Salt in the coffee, glue in the slippers, teabags mysteriously appearing in certain ceramic men, footie pajamas on a particular demon, people turning invisible, and _someone_ hid a dead fish in the house. The smell eventually foul enough to locate the aquatic corpse, trapped in Jerry’s room. That had been the mouse’s breaking point.

He. Couldn’t. Take. Any. MORE!

Well, now it was his turn to strike _back!_ He took a stroll around town, searching through joke shops looking for _anything_ to vent his fury. Then he stumbled across that dusty old shop. When that hack pulled out the glowing liquid, Jerry _knew_ that was his solution. He threw some large bills at her and walked off with the substance. She likely never saw such generosity before, hence her silence. He even gave her a tip to draw in business. Things were changing, and he was in a _good_ mood for a change.

The next morning, Jerry woke up early and made the coffee himself, dumping the condense on the bottle. He waited in anticipation as the other house member awoke. He even planned to pretend someone put salt in his ‘safe’ coffee, just so no one would suspected a thing. The older dish boy and the demon staggered down the stairs, Jerry couldn’t believe his luck. _Both of them!_ Neither hesitated to grab a glass, assuming Mrs. Gopher made it, and downed the life juice.

Jerry was on the edge of his seat, fighting away a smile and swallowing his laughter. Waiting on their reactions to the brew…but they just got another glass. He scowled as both young men worked on their second mug. Nothing! _Nothing!?_ He paid all that good money for nothing! He snarled, burying himself back in his glass. Well, he would have _words_ for that little _scoundrel!_ See if ever bought another thing from Mori Mal’s whatever it was! He glared hatefully as the two finished the pot, the dish boy starting the next one for Mrs. Gopher as the demon trotted upstairs to get ready for his ‘training’. Jerry rolled his eyes at the idea.

This morning was a letdown.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bendy slipped on his training tee and sweatpants before waking Boris up. The wolf moaning but eventually getting up. Bendy stretched, heading for the door as his vision blurred. He lurched forward and grabbed the doorway. Something…something wasn’t right! He didn’t know what, but he felt off. Nothing ached or hurt… The demon shook his head. He was fine, probably just nerves. As Bendy soothed himself, he stepped out the room for another blur to assault his eyes. He stumbled straight into the wall.

“Bendy…are you alright?” Boris poked his head out of the room. Bendy picked himself up off the floor, dusting himself off.

“Just…dizzy.” He mumbled, eyes feeling heavy. “’n tired.” He stumbled into his little brother’s arms. Boris placed a paw on his forehead.

“Stars Bendy, you’re burning up!”

“’M on fire.” The room spun around the demon. “Ooohhh, that’s not good.” He clung to Boris, as the pup led him back to bed.

“I’ll get the Doc, you just rest. Okay?” Bendy made noise of agreement, curling up in his covers. He felt hot, tired, and dizzy. Probably just a bug he could sleep off. Snuggling into his blankets, he slowly let his dreams take him. The Doc would wake him up if it was too bad.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuphead walked into the backyard, stretching for the upcoming skirmish. Going over last session’s notes in his mind. Boris was good on the defensive, no, great. Now they just had to get him to actually _fight_. Bendy was more balanced, but he kept leaving his left open. An easy fix. Just hit him their enough until he learns to guard. Cuphead smirked proudly at the idea. And Flug said he couldn’t learn. Stars to that, he was cussing teaching! The older sibling glanced up as his bother made his way over.

“Mornin’.” He greeted cheerfully. “Granny’s cookin’ a large breakfast in thirty, so that should give us a few good matches.” Cup popped his neck, shoulder following suite.

“ _Should_.” He gave a final stretch. “Wanna have a quick warm up?” Mugs grinned, lively stepping over.

“Sounds berries!” Cup snorted at his enthusiasm, stepping to meet him. The world seemed to spin from under his feet, barely giving him time to catch himself. Cup leaned over the grass, blinking slowly. Weird. What the cuss was that!? Mug was somehow next to him, towering over him.

“Cuppy, you okay?” His face bleeding concern. “You don’t look well.” He irritably waved the concern off.

“Stepped wrong.” Mugs didn’t look like he believe him. Whatever. He didn’t need to. Cuphead stood up again but the moment he tried to step forward it felt like someone yanked the ground from under his feet. He spit out a few curses as Mugman helped him up. “Maybe we should put off training…” Cup wanted to refute and say he was fine, but his brother was already dragging him into the house.

“You look like crap.” Red hummed from the table, swinging her legs around and walking over. She placed the back of her hand on the side of his head. The nurse quickly pulled back, rubbing her hand. “You’re scalding, _literally._ ”

“Uh, sorry?” Cup managed lamely as she rolled her eyes, shoving him back to Mugman.

“Take this mook to bed.” She crossed her arms, shaking a finger at him sternly. “It’s probably just a bug, but better safe than sorry.” Cuphead din’t have a chance to protest as Mugs dragged him upstairs.

“I’ll tell Bendy and Boris.” He chirped shoving his elder into his room. “Oh! And I’ll wake you up around noon for lunch. Hope you feel better!” Mugman abruptly shut the door, leaving Cuphead dumbfounded. Schmuck probably was excited to get out early and go visit Cala. Cup sighed, stumbling to his bed. Everything seemed off, like everything was out of proportion. The cup man tried to blink the blur out of his eyes, collapsing into the bed. He didn’t bother to pull the covers up, he could feel the heat now. He let his eyes slide shut.

Mugs would get him up later or get Granny too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bendy slowly arrived back to the waking world. Sunlight warming him as he snuggled tightly in his covers. The youth slowly wriggled, freeing himself form his cotton tome. He yawned, sitting up. His shirt was several sizes too big, but he ignored it, thinking of the more pressing issue.

How the cuss did he get in such a nice place?

None of the orphanages he’d ever been in looked this nice. Maybe it was a foster home? The eight year old stared around the room, oddly clean and smelling fresh. Bendy pressed his claws into the mattress, it bouncing right back. Everything seemed in good shape. This was weird. No one else was around but he could see other children’s things about. Did…did someone adopt him? He bit his lip, sliding out of the bed.

Surely, he would remember being adopted…wouldn’t he? The demon shook his head, creeping out the room. Peeking up and down the hall. The last thing he expected was a nervous pair of eyes staring back at him, from behind another door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuphead woke abruptly from a nightmare, falling clean off the bed. He quickly assessed his surroundings, making sure Hat hadn’t seen anything. Last thing he needed was another ‘punishment’. Oddly, the room looked nothing like the one in the casino. He didn’t even see traces of 5.0.5’s fur anywhere. Had he been kidnapped? If so, this was an improvement. If not, well, he wasn’t awake enough to think about that yet. Or why his clothes were so cussin’ big. He slipped out the oversized clothes, rummaging through a drawer for something smaller.

He manage to find a ruffled and torn up outfit. It was wrinkled but small enough to fit. He slipped on the torn button up and slacks. Better than something too big. The thirteen year old took in his surroundings, drinking in every detail to the last drop. A lighter and pack on cigarettes on the dresser, a pearl carefully wrapped and tucked away in a lower drawer, some miscellaneous items not of any use. He shrugged, eyeing the clothes. All of them large, the ones on his side of the room smoke stained. He smirked inwardly knowing whoever they belonged too, knowing Flug would probably hate them. They probably hated the mook too.

He decided he had enough of the room, cautiously creeping to the door. He cracked it open, warily peeking out and met a set of large crimson eyes. Their owner pushed the door open to reveal a demon youth in a tee acting more like a gown on his nimble figure. Cup steeled himself, ready to fight the pitscum, for the demon to open his mouth and throw him off.

“You live here too?” He asked, tilting his head. “Is this an orphanage or foster home? I can’t remember how I got here.” Cup blinked, tension melting away. A demon admitting weakness, that’s not right. Hat’d eat this guy alive, so he was clearly not at the casino. On the other hand, he didn’t know how he got here either.

“I don’t live here.” He huffed, as the boy crossed the hall, looking up at him. “I dunno how I got here either.” The boy gasped.

“Were we kidnapped!?” Cup kicked at the floor, shrugging. Just ‘cause the pitscum was small and ignorant didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous.

“Doubt it.” That soothed the youth. “I don’t think kidnappers keep such nice places.” The kid bobbed his head.

“Golly, you’re right.” He beamed. “You sure are smart!” Cup felt his cheeks burn, as he turned away.

“W-well, that’s what happens when you’re older.” He stuttered out, crossing his arms.

“I wish I was older…” The youth pouted. Cup grinned, ruffling his fur between his horns. He was starting to like this guy…reminded him of Mugs… He needed to find him but no sense in leaving help behind.

“You’ll get their one day, I’m sure of it.” He paused. “Why don’t we find ya some proper clothes first, yeah?”

“Yeah!” He yelped, then tugged crossly on the tee. “I feel like a girl in this.” Cup snorted at that, beckoning him into the room he woke in. “I found some stuff in here, why don’tcha have a look.” The youth rummaged through the drawer, pulling out random articles of clothing and tossing them about. “Sooo, what’s ya name?” Cup asked casually as the kid grabbed a fistful of clothes, disappearing around the bed.

“Bendy.” Cup frowned, that felt familiar, but he couldn’t place it. “What’s yours?”

“You can call me Cup.” He replied coolly. Bendy poked his head around the bed.

“Like your head?”

“Yep.” Cuphead popped the ‘p’. Bendy didn’t need to know his full name and Cup really didn’t feel like going over for the thousandth time that yes, his name was ‘Cuphead’ and yes, he had a cup for a head. It got more irritating as time went on.

“Neat.” Bendy chirped, ducking away. “Easy to remember.”

“Thanks.” Cup rubbed his neck. No one ever said his name was ‘neat’. ‘Stupid’, sure but ‘neat’? Bendy was weird but the good kind. He’d have to make sure the kid never met Hat. He was too nice for that. “Ready to get outta here?” Bendy stepped out in a snug tee and shorts. Large goggles hanging around his neck.

“Yeah!” He beamed, vibrating with excitement. “Oh man, this just like one of Mr. Felix’s books!” Cup rolled his eyes, trudging out the door. “We’re going on an adventure!” Boy, were they.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Granny had just finished making lunch, leaving a grand spread on the table. She washed her hands and looked at her labor, smiling proudly. The residents would be by soon to enjoy the family meal. One of the many highlight in the elderly gopher’s day.

Mugman wouldn’t be joining them, as he went to spend some quality time with his lovely girlfriend. He would bring her by for dinner though. Boris was running errands with Alice for Red and the doctor, they’d be home later. Bless their hearts, but Bendy and Cuphead both caught some nasty little bug and were asleep upstairs. She made the boys some stew incase they felt well enough to eat. The last thing Granny expected was to turn around and see two young boys with a striking resemblance to the boys staring at her. She was too stunned to even speak.

“Are you our new mom?” The Bendy-look-a-like chirped. Cuphead’s youthful copy ribbed him.

“I keep telling you, we _are_ not adopted.” Granny watched the smaller boy lower his tail sadly.

“I just wanted to ask…” The latter rolled his eyes. Granny shook off her shock, smoothing out her apron.

“No, sorry to say I’m not your mother, dear.” He seemed to droop further as the other boy muttered a ‘I told you so’. “But I am your Granny, if you’d like me to be.” He beamed up at her, while the porcelain boy seemed shocked. “I just have a single question for you two…” The small boy tilted his head, while the latter crossed his arms. “Are you boys hungry?” She pointed to the table as both boys eyes grew comically large at the spread.

‘Bendy’ strangled her leg with a hug. “Thanks Granny!” He grinned. She lovingly ruffled his fur as he bolted for the kitchen, washing his hands and back to the table to eat. She eyed the porcelain boy who observed ‘Bendy’s’ actions, repeating them only after the younger boy was absorbed in his meal. Granny chuckled merrily, joining the two. They both looked like Bendy and Cuphead, just much younger and energetic. Maybe this was why they didn’t feel well earlier? Did someone spell them? This didn’t seem like the type of thing Holly would do. The older woman thought more as she began to make her own plate.

“Granny, this is amazing!” Bendy gushed between bites. Cup scowled at him.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” He scolded.

“Sarshe.” Bendy replied around a wad of bread.

“You’re still doing it!” He snapped before sighing. “Whatever. Just, just eat your food.” Bendy nodded, cleaning off his helping working on next. Granny smiled watching the boy put away the food. If everyone else didn’t hurry up, the little guy was going to devour the entire table. Granny continued to think of what could have caused this. What had only those two come in contact with, that no one else had. The solution hit her as Jerry Verrim stepped in.

“Smells delicious as always, Mrs. Gopher.” He smiled, stepping in. It clicked immediately for the old woman as the mouse sauntered in. _He_ made the coffee this morning. She remembered Cuphead telling her he was washing the pot out and replacing it since _he and Bendy_ drank it all. She had been too busy making her biscuits to give him a proper reply.

“ _YOU!”_ She shrieked, waving her cane like a weapon at the mouse. Both boy flinched at her temper. “Jerry Verrim, what did you do to these boys!?” The mouse backed up, cowering away from the old woman’s rage. “Well!? Speak up! I know you can! I can’t get you to stop most days!” The mouse gave her a wide eyed gaze. “I’m waiting young man!” She tapped a foot sternly as the mouse stuttered out a pathetic reply.

“I-It’s j-j-just a p-prank.” He yelped as her gaze grew dark. “I j-just bought s-some drink from some lady and poured it in the coffee.” He let out a nervous yelp as she swung her cane at his feet. Both boys watching the scene unfold with hidden smiles.

“Fit it.”

“B-but I-”

“Fix. It.” Granny growled sternly. “Go to wherever you bought that drink, swallow your pride, and get an antidote. And so help me Jerry Verrim, if you come home without one, you’ll never get another meal under this roof, you hear me!?” She shook a stubby finger at him. “Now _get!”_ Jerry took off from her wrath, bolting from whence he came. She inhaled deeply, returning to her meal. Both boys giggling breaking the stillness.

“Hush and eat up.” She soothed with a gentle smile.

“Granny’s fierce.” She wasn’t sure which one whispered it, but it brough a smile to her old face. And if a few roses bloomed on her cheeks, well, it’d be their secret.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerry scrambled to the phone, dialing the number on the shop’s card. Biting his lip as the phone rang. She said it was a joke shop! De-aging people wasn’t a joke! That was demon magic or such. Voodoo! He perked up as the line clicked on.

“Morticia Mallory’s Arcanum of the Mystical, Magical, and Mundane. Here for all you arcane and abnormal needs.” A deadpan male voice grumbled. “Elias speaking, how can I help you?”

“I bought a drink for a prank and-“ The mouse began to be cut off.

“It de-aged your victims, Mr. Verrim?” The man hummed over the line. Jerry froze, he never mentioned his name. Not even to the shop girl. “Embarrassing, I’m sure. Almost as a grand arcanum being degraded to a mere joke shop.” Jerry blanched. “We have a tincture available in stock, if you have an apology in yours.”

“I-“ The words caught in the mouse’s throat. He almost hung up, but never having another one of Mrs. Gopher’s meals floated though his mind as a deadly threat. He gulped. “I’m sorry for insulting your owners shop.”

“The owner has a name.” Elias chided mischievously. A smirk apparent by his tone.

“I’m sorry for insulting Miss. Mallory’s shop.” He ground out.

“Very good.” Elias clapped slowly over the line. “I’ll personally deliver the tincture after nightfall. Turning back takes longer, preferably done overnight.” He chuckled. “Not that it would be necessary if you only used three drops, rather than the whole bottle.” He laughed, hanging up.

Jerry stay frozen by the phone for some time, not quite sure what he almost got himself into.

Not sure how lucky he should feel he got out.

So, he just stayed there and stood awhile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Granny had her hands full with the two boys, but they were well behaved enough. Bendy seemed so much lighter, happier than his normal self. Cuphead was as well but also something about him was off. Always looking over his shoulder, always double checking like he was expecting someone to jump out and scare him. She promised them a treat if they helped her clean up the dishes, and the two practically ran to do the chores.

She heard Alice and Boris step in from Red’s errands. The two chatting away merrily about the weather. Granny inhaled deeply, best to rip this bandage off now.

“Alice, Boris, could you come here please?” Bendy perked up.

“There are more people here too!?” She chuckled putting away the last plate.

“Yes dear, but not quite what you think.”

Bendy gave her a puzzled look, eyes crossing. “What d’ya mean, Granny?” Alice stepped in, mouth forming a little ‘o’ as she saw Cuphead and Bendy. “Wow…” Bendy said in awe, large eyes glued to the young woman. “…she’s gotta be an angel, Cups,” he whispered to Cuphead “look it how pretty she is…” Alice blushed with a giggle. Granny snorted. Even as a child he couldn’t help but flirt.

“T-thank you.” She gushed. If only he knew. Boris walked in, fixing his bandana.

“Yeah, Granny?” The pup asked as his eyes slid to his formerly older brother. “Bendy!?”

“Hiya.” He said shyly, hiding behind Cuphead. “Gosh, you sure are big.” Boris just stared, jaw slacked as his ‘big’ brother pulled back. “Why ya lookin’ at me like that?” He whimpered, Cuphead slowly leaned down to Bendy’s level.

“I think he knows you.” Bendy gave him an indignant look.

“B-but I don’t know him.” He sniffed. Cup shrugged indifferently.

“Neither do I, doesn’t mean you can’t.” Bendy gasped, snapping his finger.

“You’re right!” Bendy straightened his back marching up to Boris, holding out his hand. “Pleased to meet’cha Boris. I’m Bendy.” He pointed to Cuphead. “He’s Cups. He’s really smart.” Bendy explained as Cup slowly shook his head.

“Thanks for the introduction, Bends.” He mumbled.

“Why don’t you two paly in the backyard for a bit.” Granny smiled. “Then we’ll see about that treat.”

“Yes mam!” Both stumbled over each other getting out the door.

“What happen to them?” Alice asked the minute the back door slammed shut.

“A prank that went too far.” Granny sighed. “From what I can gather, there both about a decade younger.” Alice placed a hand over her mouth.

“Too far!?” Boris shrieked. “My brother doesn’t even know me!?”

“Boris, calm down.” Granny hushed. “How old were you when you met your brother?”

“I was like five, why?” His eyes widened in realization, ears perking slightly. “Oh.” Granny nodded as the wolf answer his own curiosities.

“Jerry’s fixing the problem as we speak. They’ll be back to normal by tomorrow. Acting out will just stress them both out, and their stressed enough.” She explained. “Think of it like a day off.”

“They both need one.” Alice mumbled. “We can make this work.” She said confidently. Granny’s eyes twinkled proudly at the young woman.

“Good. I was hoping you two could take them out for a treat so I can work on dinner.” She winked, holding over a few folded bills. “I’ll let you two decide where.”

“We could get fizz wizzes?” Boris offered.

“I know a swell place.” Alice beamed. “Thanks, Granny.”

“No problem.” She hummed. “You kids have fun!” She called as angel and wolf ran for the back yard.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the angel and wolf’s surprise, neither boy knew what was or ever had a fizz wizz. Which Alice felt like it was a crime in itself and quickly decided to remedy the situation. She carried Bendy, Boris on her right, Cups trailing behind on her left. She stepped in the soda shop, having the boys sit in the booth while she fetched them drink menus. She passed each boy a menu, who read through the options.

“I never knew their was this many flavors…” Cups murmured. Bendy eyes Alice nervously.

“Umm, which ones do you think are nice Miss Alice?” Alice could see Boris deflate, Bendy asking her rather than him. She had an idea.

“I drink the same one over and over.” She shrugged, then added with a wink. “You should ask Boris, he’s knows what’s what when it comes to flavors.” Bendy stared at Boris expectantly, smiling pleasantly.

“Personally, I love the vanilla, but you seem like a chocolate kinda guy to me.” Bendy considered the advice, then nodding firmly.

“Chocolate’s the bee’s knees.” Bendy waved at Cuphead. “What’cha thinkin’ Cups?” Cuphead hummed in thought.

“The Shirley sounds good…” He muttered. Bendy looked down at the option, wrinkling his nose.

“Sound sweet.”

“ _Good._ ” Cuphead corrected. Alice snorted putting in the orders. Looks like a certain piece of ceramic had a sweet tooth… Alice would have to tuck that little bit of knowledge away. A few moments later the barista brought their drinks out, each person digging in as she paid.

“So, what do ya think?” Boris asked curiously, messing with the straw on his. Bendy pulled back from his glass, licking his lips.

“It’s berries!” He grinned, pouncing back on the drink. Boris glanced over to Cuphead, who only taken a sip and stopped, nervously looking around.

“Cups what’s wrong?” The wolf asked curiously, as the boy tapped his fingers.

“I, uh,…I…” He bit his lip, getting roses on his cheeks. “It’s nice.” He managed thinly

“So why aren’t you drinking anymore?” Alice pressed gently. He looked down. “We can’t help unless you tell us what’s wrong.” He pointed silently to his head. Alice’s brows arched.

“Uh, I wanted to drink it through my head, but I-I can’t reach, and people always stare and…” He trailed off growing redder. “Never mind.” Alice chuckled lightly, reaching across the table and plucking the straw clean out of his drink. She beckoned for him to lean forward as she grabbed the glass.

“I can reach if you lean over, that way no one stares.” Cup smiled weakly, letting her pour the rest in.

“Alice is smart too.” Bendy grinned after polishing off his fizz wizz. “And Boris, flavor genius.” Boris laughed ruffling his ears. Blushing and muttering thanks.

“And don’t you forget it either.” Alice smiled, setting down the empty glass. Cup leaned back, a merry grin on a content face. “Er, if you don’t mind me asking,” Cup opened one eye “why your head?” He closed it and leaned back.

“Taste lasts longer.” He explained lightly. “It’s really good, so why not.” Alice glanced out at the setting sun.

“We should head back soon.”

“We get to go back to Granny?” Bendy vibrated in his seat. Alice couldn’t help but notice how excitable he was…when did that change? Did he just grow out of it? Not to mention how Cups was painfully aware of everything around him but slightly more mellow…no, more open. She supposed a lot could happen in ten years. A lot happen to them in just a few months.

“Yeah!” Boris cheered “And Granny’s foods the best.”

“We know.” Cuphead nodded sagely.

“She’s awesome.” Bendy whispered, voice filled with amazement. Alice softly laughed at how serious the two were.

“Let’s go home.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner passed without incident. Mugman seemed very pleased to be the older sibling for a change, as his sibling still remembered him. Cuphead seemed convinced this was somehow Flug’s fault, no matter how hard his brother tried to convince him otherwise. Other than a few stares, and Jerry shaking in the presence of Granny, everything went smoothly until a knock at the door. Alice stood, and walked to get it. When she opened the door, the man on the other side had an eerie feel. Warm with a dangerous air about him.

He had rich tanned skin and bright orange curled hair, wildly framing his face. Spritzes of freckles across his nose, and amber eyes bright as a hearth. Tall and well-toned, but not too broad. He wore a rich forest green scarf and black leather jacket despite the heat earlier in the day. The stranger smelled strongly of hickory smoke, similar to how a smoker smelled like cigarettes. He pulled out a thin glass bottle containing a faintly glowing lavender liquid.

“For Jerry Verrim.” He explained. “The tincture we discussed over the phone.” The man laughed darkly, sending a chill down Alice’s spine. “I doubt he’d be brave enough to face me.” He let out a puff of smoke, smelling like hickory despite having nothing to smoke. He placed the tincture in Alice’s grasp. “Well, I’ll take my leave then.” He gave a curt bow and started down the street. Alice watched the mysterious man stride down the street, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. She knew surface dwellers were strange, but that guy was a new level. She couldn’t even feel his emotions.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Alice closed the door, locking it firmly. She headed to Jerry, giving him the bottle.

“I was told this is for you.” He gave her an odd look. “He said you discussed the it with him over the phone.” She elaborated.

“Ah, yes.” He looked uncomfortable. “J-just give it to Mrs. Gopher and tell her that’s the antidote.” Alice could feel the shame pouring off the man, so she decided not to lecture him…this time. Next time he pulled a stunt like this he was getting an earful. Alice disdainfully shook her dark locks, meeting Granny in the kitchen, handing over the mixture.

“Get the boys ready for bed and I’ll make sure they take their medicine.” She winked. “Your very reliable dear, thank you.”

“O-oh it’s no problem.” She looked out over the younger version of her friends animatedly telling Mugman and Cala about their day. The two drinking in every detail, gasping and gaping where appropriate. “I really enjoyed our short outing.” Alice frowned. She almost didn’t want them to change back. They both seemed happier.

“All good thing have to come to an end, dear.” Alice looked back at the old gopher, giving her a knowing smile. “That just means we have to enjoy it that much more. Keep our merry memories close to our hearts.”

“Right.” Alice stepped into the living room as the two’s story was coming to a close.

“And Granny scolded him so hard he was running like a dog with it’s tail between it’s legs!” Cups laughed. “Er, no offense Boris.”

“I’m a wolf, not a dog.” Boris replied coolly. “But none taken.”

“Gosh, sound like your day was full.” Mugs replied animatedly as Bendy nodded so fast Alice thought his head would pop clean off his shoulder.

“Bendy, Cups…” She began, both whipping around to face her.

“Yes, Miss. Alice?” They replied in perfect unison. Cala giggled behind her hand at them.

“Looks like someone made some new friends today.” She teased.

“Something like that.” Alice winked. “Granny told me to tell you two to get ready for bed. Once your ready, go see Granny.” Something passed between the two, an understanding Alice missed.

“But…” Cup began sheepishly, “We’re not tired.”

“Nope!” Bendy declared. Alice wasn’t sure how to proceed, as so far the two had been nothing but, well, angels.

“Boys…” An elderly gopher warned. “You should listen to Alice.”

“Right!”

“Consider it done. Granny!” And the two bolted for the stairs. Alice smiled confidently, placing her hands on her hips.

“Well, that was easy.” Cala shook her head, Mugs snorting.

“If not for Granny, Cup’d walk all over you. I can’t remember how many sitters he sent runnin’.”

“Was he _that_ bad?” Alice laughed nervously. Maybe she lucked out with them today. Mugman sat in thought for a moment before answering.

“Yeah, yeah he was.” He admitted as the two returned in baggy t-shirts. “Uhh, I that what oyur wearing to bed, bro?” Cup groaned.

“We don’t have any pj’s, this is the next best thing!” The cup cried throwing his arms out in frustration.

“We did our best.” Bendy huffed, crossing his.

Granny stepped into the dining room, holding two glasses of warm milk. She handed each one to each boy. “To help with sleep and good dreams.” She explained as it was an old family secret. Alice could see the motherly twinkle in the woman’s eyes. Neither questioned it, downing the glass. “Now brush up and head to bed. I’m sure you’ll both have a long day tomorrow.” Bendy darted forward giving her a hug.

“Night, Granny.” Then he ran to Alice. “Night, Miss. Alice.” And lastly Boris. “Night, big bro.” Boris looked surprised at the exclamation. “See you in the morning!” He waved cheerfully, suddenly slowing down looking tired. “I’mma head ta bed now.” Cuphead yawned waving his hand giving a solitary and broadly addressed ‘good night’, following the demon up the stairs.

“Looks like it’s already working.” Alice hummed.

“Cuppy’s gonna be so pissed tomorrow.” Mugman sighed. “I hope Jerry knows this is gonna mean war with him.”

“He has it coming.” The gopher replied sharply, locking her eyes of Jerry. “Do. Not. Do. This. Again.” She punctuated.

“Y-yes mam.” He stuttered out. “I-I’m sorry.”

“You’re luck Cups was in a good mood and behaving. If not, well, we’d probably be missing a wall or two.” Jerry’s eyes widened. “Anyways, I think I’m gonna head up early. Keep and eye on’em for missin’ out earlier.”

“Thank you, dear.” Mugs gave Cala a quick peck good night, heading up for the night. Both girls offering to hep with the dishes, but the Granny insisting a certain mouse would be doing them if he knew what was good for him. Jerry didn’t even protest when handed the scrub brush and soap.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning there was a tension in the house, like a bubble about to burst waiting for Bendy and Cuphead to head down. Both respective sibling to each brother insisted they had changed back to their proper ages. When they came down, both looked like they’d gone five round with some schmuck and lost sorely.

“Everything hurts.” Cuphead groaned, dropping in a chair.

“Your tellin’ me.” Bendy griped, rubbing his back.

“You didn’t even grow that much.” Cup smirked, wincing slightly. “I almost tripled in height.”

“Cuss off.” Bendy growled, hiding his face in his arms. “I’m gonna kill Jerry.”

“Not if I get to him first.” The older cup man countered.

“We could share?” Bendy offered, taking the middle ground. Cuphead considered it, grinning wickedly.

“Sure, why not.”

“Yay.” Bendy replied drily. Mugman snorted at their antics.

“Nobody’s killing anyone.”

“Says you.” Cup hissed in pain as another limb decide it was it’s turn to ache. “Cussin’ growing pains!” Mugman shook his head sympathetically. At least they had been better behaved…and according to Cala, ‘cuter’...not that he could exactly _refute_ her point. He snickered at the thought as his brother shot him an accusatory glare. Oh well, too bad they’d never know how much fun they had. A side effect on the bottle, Granny pointed out when neither could recall the day before’s events.

Memory loss. Just for when they were little, but their all the same. Yes, he and Boris dutifully filled their chaotic older siblings in, but they’d didn’t _know_. Not really. To Mugman, it seemed like kind of a shame, but maybe it was for the best. Otherwise neither of the would ever get over ‘Miss. Alice’, not that Mugs was planning to let them live it down anyways. At least things were back to normal, or as normal as they got around the Doc’s house.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Do you remember way back when Granny was chewing out Jerry?” A demon fondly laugh. “I swear he almost cussing soiled himself!”_

_“Stars above, do I!” A porcelain man replied, with a chuckle. “I told ya she’s fierce!”_

_“Do you remember why?” The demon asked, sobering from his joy, the latter following suite._

_“Huh…No, not really.” The porcleian man frowning slightly. “Weird…” The he asked the demon a question._

_“Did…did we grow up with her? Or does it just feel like that for some reason?” The demon replied with a shrug._

_“With all the stardust we see man, who cussin’ knows.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elias sighed as he sauntered back into the shop, Morticia glancing up from her latest experiment.
> 
> “I’m surprised you didn’t take anyone’s head.” Elias shrugged, flopping onto a couch by the archives.
> 
> “If that schmuck wasn’t such a humble coward, I’d have another one in my collection.” Elias shrugged. “He’ll be back though…” The man smirked, embers glowing in his eyes “they always return when their curious, no matter how afraid.” Morticia let out a sharp laugh.
> 
> “True, very true.” She held out a piece of parchment. “Anyways, those two should be back tomorrow by dawn.” Elias huffed. “Merry new memories plaguing their youth.”
> 
> “Yep, and since Verrim can’t listen we have a new repeat.” Elias perked up, looking at the woman in white. “What do ya think he’ll ask for next?”
> 
> “Who knows?” She hummed. “Everything and anything he can afford.” Elias laughed harshly.
> 
> “That’s quite a lot.”


	6. Alice and Bendy [request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia blankly stared at a young couple perusing her wares. They weren’t serious customers, just drinking in each other’s company. She couldn’t offer them anything anyways. They had everything they needed…and wanted. She smiled, watching the pair hum and hah over every little item as though it were a grand adventure.
> 
> True love was a precious beautiful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Tina, this is the ‘refined’ version of some Alibends fluff in the spam-me-stry chat. Hope you readers enjoy this short blurb.
> 
> This one-shot features Alice, Bendy, Cuphead, Mugman, Holly, Boris, Red, Dr. Oddswell, Granny, Jerry, Bees, an OC, and Snowball.
> 
> Without further ado...

Alice and Bendy were practically making heart eyes at each other from across the room. No… They made heart eyes at each other all the time. Everyone in the house had seen the way the two looked at each other. The subtle warm smiles, quick glances accompanied by richly bloomed rosy cheeks, and the puns. Stars above, the accursed _puns_! It was painful to watch the two in the same room with their pathetic excuse for flirting skills.

Bendy saying he ‘liked her name’, Alice hastily replying ‘thanks, I got it for my birthday’. Then the two just laughing nervously and blushing over the next few hours.

There is a point where you stop watching and start acting. Too painful to sit around a moment longer.

Being the stubborn schmuck he was, Cuphead went first.

He couldn’t stand watching the two love birds tango around one another, so he decided to intercede _just a little bit_. Sure, his love life was dead but that didn’t mean theirs needed to be. Consider it apart of his ‘reformation’ and ‘generosity’, or whatever bull they were calling it. The cup man quickly drew together a simple plan, as neither angel nor demon cared for the excessive.

Scaring everyone out the house for a bit was easy, some more than others. Helping Granny cook a fancy dinner, even easier. Tricking those two into the same place, a challenge but possible for the ex-hitman. He couldn’t help but get excited, Granny vibrating right next to him in anticipation as the two enjoyed the meal.

Giggling and laughing, all smiles in a private (mostly private, c’mon he and Granny deserved to see the fruits of their labor) place. And when the two leaned in close, eyes-half lidded in the candlelight, Cup knew the two finally hit off. The awkward days were behind them at last! Granny started elbowing him, as the two got closer. Squealing softly in anticipation as the pair grew intimately close, mere centimeters between them. And…!

Snowball squeaked, landing between the pair.

Cup slammed his head and fist into the wall furiously as Granny fell to her knees in defeat. Alice and Bendy began cooing over the little home-wrecker, who continued to merrily soak up the attention. To the think the great Cuphead had been outwitted by an adorable 2 inch rodent… Well…, Snowball was pretty _great_.

The next one to have their fill of the flirtatious nonsense was surprisingly Jerry Verrim…who tried to hook Alice up with his nephew. ‘A more respectable member of society’, as the schmuck phrased it. Jerry’s nephew was a well-dressed polite young man with sliver fur, who didn’t resemble his uncle in any way whatsoever. He and Alice did go on a date, and he started hanging around the house every now and again. But Alice and lover boy? Yeah, that didn’t last. Alice and the young man didn’t so much as even _see_ each other, barely even a passing hello…but that guy sure did notice Bendy. Huh.

After Jerry, Boris and Holly were up.

Holly carefully concocted up the optimum romantic scenario based on what both Bendy and Alice enjoyed most. She made the scene entirely over their overlapping interests. Boris giving her the latest intel, gathering stealthily. After all, why would big brother ever question his ‘wittle wolfie’? He even helped lure the two ‘victims’, er, ‘lovebirds’ to Holly’s fool proof plan. She even put runes under the rug, just in case a little ‘magic’ needed to happen between the two. That, or locking them in until a confession.

One thing they didn’t account for at the meadow sunset picnic, was bees. Bendy, apparently, was highly allergic to bees, and one of the little fiends stung him halfway through the meal. Hospital visits tend to ruin any chance of a romantic mood. Holly went back to the drawing board, while Boris just gave the meddling up.

Believe it or don’t, the next to act was actually Dr. Ryan Oddswell.

Though his ‘plot’ essentially consisted of, ‘You’re dying and have little to lose. Go for it.’

Needless to say, Bendy misunderstood and went to look at the map rather than spend time with the lovely Alice. Ah well, young love was difficult. Red just sighed and told the lizard off, banning him from anymore matchmaking.

This cycle continued for some time, fellow friends and quester trying to get the two alone in an affectionate scene. It went on and on, until the attempt fell onto Mugman.

The younger cup was oddly confidant he could get the two together, borderline bragging. He even made a bet behind closed doors with his older brother over the angel and demons affections. Out of character for Mugs, but if he was so sure of himself, why not let him try? (All the sweeter when he failed)

Mugman waited until a family dinner, everyone around, to launch his carefully planned attack. Eyes alight, smile laced with mischief, fingers carefully intertwining as his vision fell on the two enjoying their meal. Alice and Bendy drunk in each other’s presence, not even noticing the pressing eyes.

“So, how long have you guys been together.” Mugman asked like a cat before pushing a glass off the counter.

It wasn’t a question, and the casualness from his tone forced the two to look up. And glass, meet floor. Roses blooming brightly on their cheeks. Each rambling some excuse or stuttering over each other. Mugs smugly leaned over to his brother, voice so low, only Cups heard him.

“Three months ago.” He smiled merrily, gathering his plate, excusing himself as the lovebirds were pestered with questions. “You can pay me later.” He hissed to Cups accompanied by a knowing wink, making his way upstairs as the room flew into chaos. While Bendy and Alice were currently blushing messes, they didn’t mind.

Bendy just regretted asking Mugs for date locations.

Starfallen ceramic fool really knew his onions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morticia bid the pair farewell, neither making a purchase but genuinely enjoying looking through the wares. Smiling fondly at the youthful pair.
> 
> “Takes you back, huh?” She glanced back at Elias trying to wash Bow-Egg. The latter intent on sneaking out the sink when he wasn’t looking. She hid her smile behind her hand, as the sentient egg crawled out the soapy water and fled to find it’s hair bow. “Cuss.” Elias scowled, when he looked back to the water, egg long gone. Steam billowing out the water as he glared down. Morticia laughed lightly, looping an arm around his shoulders, pecking him on the cheek.
> 
> “It does.” She pinched his cheek. “Now calm down, before you set my shop on fire.” Elias blushed, now smoking himself. A strong smell of hickory filling the shop.
> 
> “I’m gonna fry that egg…” He mumbled, sauntering away from the sink. He began mumbling indiscernibly as Morticia bit back her laughter. Bow-Egg popping out from under the shelve and climbing up.
> 
> “Love’s a funny thing, hmmm?” She hummed to the little fiend. It merrily hopped up and down.
> 
> Agreeing or craving destruction was anyone's guess.


	7. Against the Odds [request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premonitions didn’t come often for Elias, not in the modern age. However, when he did receive one, he always went personally.
> 
> Always curious to see what reliable and honorable people remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Bilbo, this is the ‘refined’ version of some Ozzy/Felix angst with a side of fluff in the spam-me-stry chat. Hope you readers enjoy this story. Their may be a part two…
> 
> This one is a bit of a song fic, inspire by Bilbo's work. If you want to hear the song, check out 'Starlight Brigade'. Too be fair, I picked and choose lines.
> 
> This one-shot features Felix, Oswald, Micky, Bendy, Boris, and an OC. Other characters mentioned in passing.
> 
> Without further ado...

_'I'd gladly give my life for one night as a justice acolyte'_

Felix hadn't expected things to escalate so quickly. 'Take a break' the doc had said. 'It'll be good for the boys, and you as well Mr. Cat'. Convinced, Felix took Bendy and Boris for a weekend trip to a nearby town. He didn't want to go far, just in case. These days you never knew. Ozzy, er, Oswald and Mickey were tagging along for the same reason. The bunny kids staying with Uncle Donald and Goofy. Everything had been going well, Felix dared to think everything would be well.

He was wrong. So, so _wrong_.

Bendy had an ink attack, which while not 'good', it was a nowhere near as bad as the others. The problem? The attack happened in public...and the townsfolk thought Bendy was trying to 'poison' their ecosystem, or some other rubbish. They turned aggressive faster than any of the adults could predict. Mickey was wise enough to get Boris away before the fighting broke out. Poor kid didn't need to see that.

 _'Mob mentality'_ as Felix would later recollect, though in the moment, he had been too busy defending the unconscious demon from the town's prejudice. No matter how grim the situation grew, Felix just kept them away. Progressively becoming more offensive, protecting the prone teen. Oswald had disappeared in the crowd, after being trampled helping Micky and Boris bolt.

All the adventure knew, was no matter what, these people were not laying a single finger on the boys. He pushed, shoved, and Felix was pretty sure he bit one person. He couldn't recall through the haze in his mind. One thing he could remember clearly was a sharp sound. The kind that sounds like the world being yanked out from underneath you.

The kind promising nothing short of the _worst_.

_'Last thoughts of a life by candlelight_ '

After the sharp sound, everything grew still. Felix felt the world moving in slow motion, sluggish gasps as the crowd backed away. Accusations flying wildly, word blurring and melting together, no longer constructive in the cat's ears. Despite the chaos, Felix's mind wandered against his will.

He thought back to when he and Sheba were kittens, and the constant rough housing. Next thing he knew he was in college, in Professor Wiseton's class. Then he was on his first expeditions, exploring ruins of a civilization once lost. He blinked and was publishing his very first book, hoping to inspire other young toons to learn and explore. His ears perked as suddenly he met Oswald, mistaking him for his wife. A shallow breath and he was joining Bendy and Boris on their quest. His lungs ached as he met the cup brothers, Mugs kind as ever while the elder being stand offish.(edited)

Then Felix felt himself hit the ground, cool but nurturing. His paw set firmly on his side, slowly pulling it away. Crimson painting his side and staining his palm. Felix barely registered he should put the pressure back one, someone actually hurt him. _Seriously_ hurt him. Not a punch, a kick, or a bite. Life threatening. _Fatal_. Grass faintly danced in his peripheral.

No one was walking by him to harm Bendy. In fact, they were backing away. The air so tense it was like breathing water. Felix was sure he was supposed to be feeling cold, not _hot_. An intense heat burning from behind him, the swaying grass singeing. Smoke drifting along the heated air. Felix's first though was _'Bendy'_ but he could still see the teen's gloves laying in congealed pools of ink.

"Felix!" Oswald shouted through the cowering toons, pushing his way through to the cat. He could see the flames, and frankly the rabbit didn't care. It just meant he had to save the two. Who the cuss burns people alive!? Oswald was so enraged, he could barely see straight.

_'Halfway between the black and gray, is no place for a life to waste away_ ’

Felix looked forward, seeing Oswald ramming through the frozen toons. He smiled warmly watching how fiercely the rabbit moved towards them. An armored hand settled on the cat's shoulder. Metal claws gently digging in, making him look back.

The figure donned worn onyx armor, rich smoke seeping through the chinks. A dark tattered cape settle around his shoulders, and weapons strapped to his sides. Like he stepped straight out of a medieval fairy tale. Felix went to meet the imposing man’s eyes, only to find none. Where his head _should_ be, was only empty air. The adventurer felt as though he should be afraid, he wasn't. Just an eerie calm.

The one before the storm.

 **'So rare do I meet fellows of honor, much less valor.** ' A disembodied voice commended, in a deep tone. ' **Most run when faced with certain death. Rather than concede, you play justice's acolyte.** '

Felix managed a very composed, "Wha-?" Oswald stopped a few feet from the knight, grabbing a rock, ready to defend Felix if necessary.

 **'And they say chivalry's dead.** ' The knight chuckled, shaking his non-existent head. The feline stared at the figure, unsure of his presence. ‘ **I came to honor your sacrifice, noble one**.' He explained, as though he read the cat's mind.

"Sacrifice?" The knight's torso shifted down, hanging over the cat.

' **Yes.** ' Was the last thing Felix heard as the world grew dark as ink, the warm darkness pulling him down with in the recesses of his mind biding the world ‘goodbye’.

_'No fate but that of which we make'_

Felix felt himself lost in the dark. It wasn't oppressive but not exactly comforting. He wandered until he came across the knight, who seemed to be watching him. No, studying him the same way the adventurer studied artifacts. Soaking in every detail, searching for faults and knowledge untold.

Breaking the silence, Felix spoke first. "Did they make it?"

' **The fledgling and rabbit? Yes, they are safe.** ' The armor replied easily in it’s deep tone, not even twitching. How were they even alive? What held their body up? The adventurer quickly suppressed his curiosity.

"Did..." Felix swallowed, now remembering the knight last words "Did you kill all those people?" The knight's neck twisted slightly, the cat almost visualizing the condescendence on his empty face. The armor shrugged mercilessly.

‘ **Would it matter if I did?** ' He chuckled darkly. ' **They were wretched people, harming an innocent child simply because he's different**.'

"They were _people_ who were scared!" Felix hissed, glaring at the armor. "While I don't condone their actions or behavior, it doesn't mean you can _kill them_!"

The armor scoffed. ' **I can. It is within my rights and code**.'

"Then maybe," Felix challenged, jabbing a claw in the armor's chest plate "you should update your 'code'. People make mistakes when their scared, mistakes they later regret and want to take back! How can they learn if their _dead!?"_ He demanded, the armor seemingly unfazed.

' **How can you preach your ideals if they stole your life?** ' The knight challenged peacefully, making Felix lose some wind in his sails.

"W-what?" The cat backed up, staring down at his paws. "I...I'm...I'm dead?" He patted his chest. He _sure_ felt alive…well…he felt solid but no warmth. "No..." The cat whimpered softly. "No, no, no!" he turned desperately up to the knight. "The boys they..." Felix stopped himself as tears spilled free from his eyes. The boys...they didn't _need_ him. They had the doc, Mrs. Gopher, the cup brothers, Holly, Alice, Cala, Mickey...and Oswald. He loved them like they were his own, but they'd be okay. It would take time, but they’d move on.

They'd be protected, cared for, and loved. They'd have a home... As for Oswald...well, maybe one day or maybe not. He'd miss them...he'd watch over them if he could but if his ticket was punched, then there was nothing he could do. The armor shifted, but none of the metal screeched.

‘ **What? No begging?** ' It teased. ‘ **No certainty that your life is _so_ valuable?**' Felix took a deep breath, leveling his determined gaze on the headless knight.

"My life _is_ valuable,” He affirmed “but if my time is up and they're safe, then I'm okay. They'll all move on and I hope they knew how much I cared," He paused "how much I loved them all." He looked up at the imposing knight. "That _doesn't_ mean I'm okay with what _you_ did!" He snarled, leaning towards the armor. The knight laughed, shaking his non-existent head again. "This isn't _funny!"_ He hissed, fur standing on end. "You murdered people!"

‘ **And they say chivalry's dead!** ' The knight cackled as though it were an inside joke, nearly doubling over. The dark armor composed himself, turning back to Felix. ‘ **Toons of your caliber are rare, Felix T. Cat.** ' Felix froze hearing his full name... Just who _was_ this knight? The knight drew his black blade, flames spiraling out and upwards. Felix stepped back before realizing, he could die twice...right?

' **I look forward to our next meeting.** ' The knight hummed, swinging back. ‘ **Though next time, maybe away from an angry mob?** ' He swung before the cat could get enough space between the two. The darkness fell away, replaced with rushing light. It didn't hurt. It didn't burn.

‘ **Enjoy your life well, fellow warrior.** '

_‘This fight is all I know that's right’_

Felix woke with a star, feeling far too hot for comfort. He turned left to see Boris snuggle against his side, the right to see Bendy mimicking him. He stretched up seeing Oswald and Mickey leaning against each other asleep on the hospital couch. Felix looked around the room, bathed in moonlight and fresh flowers stargazing. His side stung faintly from movement but other than that he was fine.

He lived.

He _lived_.

Felix gasped, then that meant all those town people...should be well too! He pressed the button on his bed, the need for answers overshadowing his families slumber. Thankfully, a quiet nurse stepped in, softly explaining the situation to him as to not wake the others. The young man said the town raised up against the fledgling, due to his illness best they could guess. They were extremely apologetic for their actions and were upset that they 'accidently' shot him for protecting the boy. The nurse smugly noted not a soul was coming forward on who shot him, but what could they do.

The town was covering their bills and since he was only grazed, he should be allowed to leave in the morning. The red-headed nurse set the clipboard back after jotting down a few notes Felix added on about the transpiring events, smiling back at the cat. Felix nearly swore the young man looked familiar but shrugged it off. No way he knew a small town nurse.

"Good evening, Sir." The young man said warmly before leaving. Shoot! He forgot to ask for the boy's name. Drifting back to sleep Felix noted he'd just ask the doctor in the morning. Surely someone could tell him. The young man was polite, and his bedside manner was impeccable. Felix knew better than anyone how a complement could make your day. That was the task for tomorrow's kitty.

_'Noble as the oath we undertake'_

When Felix awoke in the morning, the hospital staff were confused. A number of reasons, but some stuck out more than others. First and foremast, the nurse didn't exist. Plain and simple. The second Felix and Oswald understood, though the staff thought it to be a cruel prank. Someone doodled a headless knight across the cat's charts. Felix had to fight a smile from his face, Oswald not so much.

Mickey was kind enough to take the boys out to lunch while the doctors looked at letting Felix leave. They were baffled by his injuries. The nurse said, 'he was grazed'. The doctor said, 'he was shot in the side'. Allowing the medical men to scratch their head, gave the two men a chance to talk.

"You almost died." Oswald said mono-toned.

"I had to protect Bendy." Felix replied firmly. "I wasn't going to let them hurt him."

"Why not carry him away, like my brother did with Boris?" Felix shook his head slowly.

"Bendy needs to stay still to absorb some of the ink back. I'm sorry, Ozzy, but running wasn't an option."

The rabbit stared for a moment, then looked away. He looked...incredibly tired. Worn down.

"Fel," Oswald said slowly, managing to keep his voice steady "I just don't want to see any more people I care about die. Sorry if that sounds selfish," He sighed, ear deflating "but it's the truth."

Felix sat in silence, biting at his lip. he wanted to apologize but he wasn't sorry for his actions. He'd never be for protecting any of them. He protect anyone his found family in a heartbeat. He exhaled, smiling over at the rabbit.

"While I will always keep those dear to me safe..." Oswald looked up at him " _maybe_ I can exercise some more caution." Oswald stared for a moment before snickering and shaking his head.

"I'll keep it mind next time." His laughter was stating to make Felix flush. "You watch their backs, and I'll watch yours."

"T-then who's watching yours?" Felix protested.

"Mick." Oswald assured immediately, crossing his arms. "We can all watch each other’s, but I'm taking yours. Gotta make sure your around for your boys." He winked making Felix turn beet red. Oswald gave the latter a sly look. "When they were carrying you off, you kept demanding to know if your 'boy' was alright. The people put two and two together and got five." He kept laughing as Felix turned redder. Stars, Bendy was never going to let him live it down.

Felix buried his face in his paws. At least they were all safe, now he'd die of embarrassment.

_'We have come so far, beyond the most distant star'_

Felix felt a shy smile crack into a grin as Oswald kept teasing him over parenthood. Even offering him a few 'tricks', such as hiding vegetables in the macaroni.

"Maybe we should set up a playdate," Felix joked "for the _kids_."

"Or just a date." Oswald whistled. "I hear Alice is a good sitter."

"Yeah, like-" Felix froze, whipping his rosy once more face to Oswald. "What?"

"A date." Oswald repeated bluntly, not joking. "We've been through enough stardust and might as well get to know each other better if our kids our going to spend more time together." Felix felt himself relax a margin. Oh, a friendly date. Not a date _date_. He could do that.

"Sound wonderful, I'll book Alice." He grinned.

"And I'll pick the restaurant." Oswald hummed, offering a hand. "Now let's blouse."

"Berries." Felix grinned, wanting to get out of this town as fast as possible. "If I ever come back here, it's too soon." Oswald laughed as the two snuck away, wholeheartedly sharing the sentiment. Life was too short to waste precious time, or have regrets filled with 'what ifs'. Oswald thought he had been living

If Felix wouldn't make the move, he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Where have you been all day?” Morticia hummed as Elias crept back in the shop.
> 
> “Just…checkin’ out an author is all.” He huffed. A comfortable silence settle between the two. Elias poured himself a cup of coffee. “Takin’ another look at that junk…since you’re so insistent.” He elaborated as he sipped on the caffeinated drink.
> 
> “Next time you visit Felix, I want him to sign my books.” She demanded bluntly. “I didn’t get first edition for nothing.”
> 
> Elias spit out his coffee, wide-eyed.


	8. For the Even [request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia stared at her current customer, biting her lip. Getting so close to a source of arcane essence was rare but she couldn’t ask him for any…not in front of his friend.
> 
> “And this tape can really hold up anything?” He asked, for the fifth time. “Say…a person or small child?”
> 
> “Yes, it’s enchanted.” She replied for the fifth the time. “And yes, it will.”
> 
> Morticia leaned on her hand sighing, silently hoping the man would check out already or his friend would leave. He eyes a potion, taking an interest. She groaned.
> 
> No such luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Bilbo, this is the ‘refined’ version of some Ozzy/Felix fluff (PART 2) in the spam-me-stry chat. Hope you readers enjoy this sequel.
> 
> This one-shot features Felix, Oswald, Bendy, Boris, Mugman, and Cuphead. Other characters mentioned in passing.
> 
> Without further ado...

A date. Hah, Felix was starting to have second thoughts. Sure, Oswald said it was a 'parent date' but... Stars, what was wrong with him!? They were _friends_! Felix groaned, flopping in the floor. He was a grown man, losing his mind over a date, that wasn't a date. Uhg! If Bendy could be _quiet_ for a few minutes, that would help immensely.

"I'm just saying, you could bring flowers...Oh! Or wine! What kinds wine does that wet blanket drink anyways?" The demonic youth grinned merrily, fangs gleaming. Felix groaned, willing himself to melt into a puddle on the floor.

A knock at the door, revealed both cup brothers poking their noses in. Felix lay still on the floor, hoping they didn't see him. Mugman would be genuine, while Cuphead would enjoy tormenting like Bendy. Maybe he should just call the handsome bunny and make something up.

_'Sorry, I can't come because...Boris got fleas?'_

A lame excuse, and no reason to throw the pup under the bus. He was well aware the wolf would in fact pretend but he didn't want to condone lying. Lying wasn't alright... _most_ of the time.

"What's eating him?" Cuphead asked, throwing his thumb at the quivering mound of fur, once known as Felix The Cat.

"Date." Bendy giggled like a schoolgirl with a secret.

"With Mi-ster Os-wald." Boris sang in an equally mischievous tone. The dish brothers exchanges glances, something unspoken but understood between them. Felix bemoaned his impending doom.

Mugman promptly lifted Bendy up, then Boris, throwing them both over his shoulder and walking out. Cuphead stared down at him, unimpressed, walking over to his closet.

"Well, if you're planning to go out, ya can't look like that. At least dress the part, even if you don't feel it." The older dish chided, pulling out some nice casual clothes lying them out on the cat's bed. "I'll leave you to get dressed." He huffed, walking out with no further explanations. Felix peeked up, seeing that he vanished from the room. He glanced at the outfit, it was nice enough. Sighing, he collected himself and got dressed.

Once dressed, Felix cracked the door to find Cuphead leaning against the wall.

"Took you long enough." He mumbled, pushing past him headed back in. "Now let's see..." The Cup was rummaging through his drawers, almost like he knew what he was looking for.

"Have...Have you been in my house before?" Felix managed, slowly walking back in.

"Yeah...Not what you're thinking though." Cup growled. "During that _lovely_ night Tree Princess lost it, I fell through your roof...might have broken a few things and tried to fix them." Cup found apparently what he was looking for, shutting the drawer. "Cussin' bird." He growled, shoving the item into Felix's paw. The cat managed to suppress the memory with Cuphead having feathers stuck in his hair.

It was a golden watch. A gift from Sheba after his fifth book sold like hotcakes. "Why?"

"Conversation piece." Cup said like it was painfully obvious. "If you get nervous, talk about it. It helps to have something familiar around."

"No." Felix frowned, hooking the old gift on. "Why are you helping me?"

"Well, was Bendy? Boris?" His tone bored, already knowing the answer.

"No, but-" Cuphead waved him off. The cat scowled at his lack of manners.

"Being nervous isn't bad, ya know." Cuphead hummed, looking like he was thinking of what to grab next. "Just means something important is happening. It tend to help if you have someone around who has _experience_ in these kinds of things."

"And you do?" Felix teased.

"You wound me so." Cuphead deadpanned. "Now do you want my help, or me to send you back to the literal demon and wolf?"

"Help is appreciated." Felix waving his hands in surrender. Cup stared doubtfully down at him. "It is!" The cat insisted. Cup rolled his eyes.

"Sure it is... Fur brushed?" Felix nodded. He probably brushed his fur a dozen times over. "Teeth?" He nodded again. "Wallet?" Felix reached in his pocket, wallet gone. Shocked he began checking his pockets as Cuphead slowly held it up. He stopped, staring at the older brother. "Was on you dresser." Felix huffed, snatching from him.

"Anything else I'm missing?" The feline sighed.

"Other than your confidence? Nah." Cup gave him a friendly smile. "You already know the mook, so relax. Stars above know what you see in him." He shrugged. "You'll be alright, so chill out."

"Yeah..." Felix took a deep breath exhaling slowly. "I got this!" He grinned confidently, eyes gleaming. Cuphead clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good to hear... Sooo, you might wanna get a move on or you'll be late." He laughed weakly.

"WHAT!?" Felix shrieked, bolting for the door like a mad man. Cuphead grinned smugly, watching the cat order a cab and drive off.

"And now he'll be early." He hummed, heading downstairs to torment Bendy and Boris with Mugs.

-

When Felix arrived, he was five minutes early and fifteen second from a heart attack from his drivers, well, driving. Those speeds weren't legal, much less possible in that car. Shivering, he stepped on the curve, looking around for Oswald. A moment later, the bunny walked up. Oswald wore a button up shirt and slacks, not to different form Felix's own apparel.

"Shall we?" He grinned, charming as ever. Felix dumbly nodded along, his mind split among two choices.

He was either dreaming, or about to die... _again_

-

The two sat, starting off with light conversation.

"How are Bendy and Boris holding up?" Oswald said lightly. Felix swallowed thickly. This shouldn't be this hard. He pause for a moment, reflecting on what Cup had said. 'He already knew him'. Felix breathed in and smiled genuinely.

"There doing well, all things considered." He sipped on the water provided, looking over the menu. "Boris is upset but that's expected. Bendy had to get a quick check up from Oddswell, other than that, they’re both doing well." _'And teasing me unmercifully'_. He thought to himself. "How are yours doing?" Oswald lit up, like the morning sun.

"The bunnies are doing well. They keep begging me to get you to come by again." Oswald had a soft smile on his face, the one that made Felix heart skip a beat. "Would you want to drop by some time are read one of you books to them? They adore you."

"S-sure." Felix noticed the waiter move over, asking for their order. "I'll have your chicken caesar salad, please." He handed his menu to Oswald, who stacked them and handed them over.

"I'll have your house steak." The waiter nodded, taking their orders and quickly walking off. "At risk of sounding like a judgmental schmuck, why not fish?"

Felix blinked, before laughing. "Oh, uh, I have a friend named Annabelle. She's a fish." Not exactly entirely true but not a lie either. "To be fair, I never ate fish to begin with.”

"Ah." Oswald nodded. "You don't care for fish, or is it for your friend?"

"Both." He grinned. "Though I don't mind having milk." Felix shrugged. "I suppose I'm obligated to ask about carrots now." He chuckled, Oswald smirking.

"No thank you, I'll let Bugs what-ever-his-name have all the starfallen carrots he want. I'd rather have cake." He grinned fiendishly. " _Nothing_ beats a good chocolate cake." Felix quietly tucked that information away...for _reasons_. He was _not_ planning on baking one… _definitely not._

"I'm partial to milkshakes." Felix suddenly had an idea. A bad idea, but an idea, nonetheless. "Say, why don't you come over to Sheba's some time. She makes the best milkshakes around." Felix leaned in like it was a conspiracy. "She even puts in the premium ice-cream." Oswald's eye lit up at the promise of sweets.

"we'll have to do that." He leaned in and winked. "Tell you what, a story for a milkshake." He held out his hand and Felix shook it firmly.

"You have a deal!" He laughed happily as their food was delivered.

The pair spent the rest of the evening drinking in each other’s company and enjoying a good meal. Swapping embarrassing tales about their respective families and pure laughter. Felix wasn't fully aware he just technically agreed to two more dates, he would _much_ later. He was too busy enjoying the moment, as it stretched on.

-

Back at Felix’s house, the situation was very different.

Bendy sighed, trying to grab the edge of the tape in vain. His claws were just too short to grab. He glared at Boris, taped up on the wall directly across from him. His brother glaring right back at him.

"If you stopped laughing, this wouldn't have happen." The wolf growled at his sibling.

"If you bit Cups, we coulda gotten away!" Bendy accused, trying to kick his legs. Boris maturely stuck out his tongue.

"If _I_ had stayed quiet," Mugs sighed from the couch "I could be allowed to sit up."

"At least you can sleep!" Bendy hissed. "This is cruel and unusual punishment."

"This is nothing." Mugs deadpanned as the warden plopped in the recliner. " _Nothing._ "

Cuphead merrily reclined, sipping on his coffee. Listening to the prisoners groan. " _If_ you stayed quiet." He pointed out. Mugs rolled his eyes as the BBros continued to bicker.

The eldest cup kicked back watching his handy work, Bendy and Boris duct taped to the wall, Mugs to the couch. He'd let them down just before Felix got home, make them clean something or another for teasing the cat. Stars, babysitting was _easy_. He laughed as Bendy started cursing him, Boris going limp, giving up entirely. Mugman yawning, starting to drift off.

-

Felix had been beside himself all night, finding talking to Oswald becoming easier and easier. The watch didn't come up until the bunny offered to walk him home, which was light conversation after dinner. The two bid each other farewell at Felix's door. Oswald taking him by the hand, pulling him into a hug.

"I had fun tonight, let's do it again soon."

"Me too." Felix beamed. Oswald leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, quickly backing up waving him goodbye. Felix was still smiling, while his mind was trying to catch up. "See you." He managed to stutter out, as the rabbit laughed at him.

It wasn't until the full impact hit Felix when he walked in the house, catching Bendy and Boris taping Cuphead to the wall while Mugman was asleep on the couch, taped down.

"I knew you had it in you." Cuphead smirked proudly as Bendy slapped a piece across his mouth. He glared at the demon, who grinned in victory.

"So, how was the date?" Bendy asked innocently, like Felix hadn’t watched him just gag someone.

"Tape now, ask later." Boris ordered, taping down the legs. “We’re on a mission.”

Felix was watching the scene unfold, mind catching up. Oswald _kissed_ him! Sure, it was a friendly little peck, but still! The walk home, the meal...oh. _Oh!_ This wasn't a 'parent' date, this was a date _date_! And it still went well! Nothing went wrong, nobody was screaming at him. Everyone was being loving and supportive. He looked back up at the boys.

"Bendy, Boris, stop that!" He yelped, parent mode kicking in. If this was going somewhere, might as well practice his dad skills. Both boys booing as Cups cackled silently at them.

Oddly enough, it was the perfect end, to a perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morticia tapped a finger against her chin, trying to think of some way to get that toon’s arcane essence. She couldn’t steal it, it’s be useless. Accursed protective measures. Maybe…just maybe he’d come crawling back for a deal.
> 
> A smile slithered across her face, fingers interlacing. Bow-Egg hopping up and down in anticipation. Not knowing what is a foot, but excited, nonetheless. Morticia stared down at her tiny companion, who looked oddly cheerful.
> 
> “Not today, tiny one.” She laughed. “Not today…but soon.”


	9. If Mugs Found Out...[Prompt]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia hummed to herself watching a young couple in her shop. The two all smiles with each other, but their masks carefully woven with lies.
> 
> The didn’t even like each other, much less love. Just the benefits. Mortals loved money so.
> 
> She saw this countless times. From pretending lovers, to fake friends, and deceitful family members. Intent varied from cases to case. Majority completely self-absorbed and selfish. Some selfless, planning to take matter into their own hands. Her all seeing gaze watching these pathetic dances.
> 
> Why mortals lied so much, she never understood.
> 
> Was honesty such a wretched thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt posted by Queen Perri that I decided to pick up. This is the ‘refined’ version of it from the prompt-corner-2 chat.
> 
> This one-shot features mainly Mugman and Cuphead, though others are mentioned. Mild angst is on the way. BIG SPOILERS IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP ON INKY MYSTERY! You have been warned.
> 
> Without further ado...

“Don’t you _dare_ sacrifice yourself!” Mugman seethed, while Cuphead promptly ignored him. He’d been like this ever since he overheard him talking to Hat about the charm. Hadn’t shut up about it, going as far to bring it up to the others…not that he _could_. Cup just wanted to enjoy his smoke and move on. His brother wouldn’t even let him have that.

“It’s _selfish_!” He insisted, smacking his cigarette out his hand. Cuphead grit his teeth, no longer able to sit by.

“How is it selfish?” He demanded, turning on his bratty sibling. “I’ll give up _my_ life for the quest. Isn’t that the most _selfless_ thing a person can do?” Mugs was turning red in the face. “Besides, it’s _my_ choice, not _yours._ ” Cup hissed pointedly.

“The quest needs you _alive_.” Mugman countered, steaming. “Don’t think you can escape your responsibility through death.” Cuphead froze. Responsibility? When had he ever been _responsible_? Responsible would have been never gambling his soul away, much less his little brothers. Responsible would have been paying what was due, instead of running. Responsible would have been telling the others the truth, tell them how much danger they were really in.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Cuphead managed dryly, looking for another cigarette. “especially not with people like _you_ depending on me.” That only mad the younger cup man angrier, who was closer to boiling over than just steaming.

“I can hear your sarcasm.” He managed in a thin voice, trying to his rage.

“And I can hear your desperation.” Cup rebutted flatly, finding his pack and snapping out a fresh smoke.

“I’m not gonna let you do this.” Mugs declared. “I’ll stop you.”

“You can try.” Cup hummed, lighting the cigarette replacing where the last one had rested.

“This isn’t a joke!”

“Who’s laughing?” Cup shrugged, stuffing his hands in his jacket. Mugs seemed taken aback. “Though…I guess it is kinda funny that when I try to do the right thing, you don’t want me to. What happened to being the good guys?”

“What happen to your promise?” Mugs sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “You _promised._ ”

“I know.” Cup admitter, resigned. He really didn’t want to have this fight again. He was just…tired.

“You lied.” Mugman whispered.

“I know.”

A disturbing silence fell between them. Cuphead finished his smoke, putting it out while Mugs stared at the ground. Like the earth held some solution he couldn’t find. Some hidden reason behind his brother’s actions. Cuphead shifted, looking sadly down at his little brother. He hadn’t seen him this upset since…since they lost. Still…he wasn’t going to change his mind. Mugs wasn’t supposed to know.

But he did. And Cuphead couldn’t change that. He wouldn’t apologize either.

That’s imply he was sorry. Regretted his choice. He’d never regret putting his brother’s wellbeing and happiness first, even if he couldn’t see it now. Cup shoved his hands back in his jacket, leaning back on his heel.

“I’ll tell them.” Mugman glared up at him, cold as winter. “I’ll tell the others.”

“How?” Cups taunted, cracking a smirk he didn’t feel. “If ya tell them about boss, he’ll be after them. Might get Cala…” He whistled while Mugs’ glare narrowed. “Good luck figuring it out, bro.” He shrugged, turning to the door. “But you won’t find a way without getting up on the wrong side of bosses good graces, and then we’re all dead. So, maybe think twice before doing somethin’ stupid, yeah?”

And with that, Cuphead walked out their room, letting the door close behind him. If there was another option, he’d take it.

Sometimes you just have to make do with what you have. At least this way one of them would make it out of this mess alive. The older cup took a deep breath, relaxing his expression as he slid downstairs. Even managed a smile, no one in the house the wiser.

Bendy and Boris eagerly prattling on about the last piece to find. Alice, Cala, and Holly discussing some runed protection to grab it. Dr. Oddswell and Red going over some new treatment plans with a new patient, more effective ones. Felix working on his next book, oblivious to the world around him. Granny working merrily on dinner, the aroma of home floating through the air. The Warners driving Jerry up the wall, literally. All of them home in their own way.

All of them oblivious to the discord upstairs. That was fine by him, less fuss.

And with a smile handy, Cuphead went in.

He went home, just for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morticia never understood why mortals lied.
> 
> Yes, deceit was one of the most important traits of her kind. They never _lied _per say, just said things that could perceived incorrectly. Lying was taboo, deceit not so. Mortals never did it.__
> 
> __They would tell the most blatant lies. So obviously wrong, yet eluding capture. And when caught? They simply did it again, never learning. Repeating their actions praying for success. Madness, had she ever seen it._ _
> 
> __Morticia never understood why mortals lied._ _
> 
> __Nor did she intend to._ _


	10. Responsibility [Royalty AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morticia silently gazed into the mirrors reflection, curious of what lay on the other side. Such a finicky things, these glass portals. Never knowing where they lead or why. To realms long forgotten, or lands yet to be. Places that do not exist in one reality or others drifting far away.
> 
> She stared into the glass, looking at the realm hidden just beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from talking with [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [SpectorOdyssey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectorOdyssey/pseuds/SpectorOdyssey) in the early hours on the IM server of a IM royalty AU. They have amazing ideas and it was lovely getting a chance to talk with both of you. This originally went on the server, but I’ll post the refined version here.
> 
> Please enjoy as always and have a nice day/night.

Responsibility.

That was the last word Queen Chalice uttered to her eldest before leaving to join the war herself.

The last words passed between a mother and her sons.

-

The greatest kingdoms across the surface were at war, split between two once rumored powers. The Upper, the blessed home of the angels and Hell, the fiery inferno prison to the demons. No one, above or below, could recall the honest reason for the war. Only that it raged on, eventually splitting the powers on the surface. The Mermaids and Deep Dwellers, once long term allies, now staining the sea red from their differences of an ‘ally’.

There were no true ‘allies’ in the war. Angels did not flock to the cries of their loyalists, nor demons enacting vengeance for their comrades. Both were too busy ripping the other apart to care. The world fueled by hate, not evening aware why the pyre was still burning.

Only one kingdom, old and powerful, remained neutral in the conflict. Doing little more than defend their borders.

The humble kingdom of dishes, Grail.

Their king personally seeing to their defenses, no angel, monster, nor demon being allowed through their defenses. A place for refugees from war to rest, try to forget the horrors behind them. A safe haven in uncertain times.

This particular day, a change was coming.

-

Queen Chalice was quickly moving to her gardens, youngest son in her arms falling asleep against her shoulder. The latest royal ‘scandal’ being her oldest sneaking some animal in the castle… _again_. Maids shrieking, running, and cleaning whatever the new family pet had broken. She made her way down the grand halls, pushing open the copper gates to her garden, hearing a hushed voice talking tenderly.

“Okay, so this is mother’s garden and- No! You can’t eat that!” The young prince scolded. “The roses are her favorites.” The five-year-old whined. “Stop! Please?” She chuckled lighting to herself, peeking around the hedges. What had her troublesome boy brought home this time? Hopefully, a dog! At least they could keep it if it did not have an owner. Please be a normal pet. _Please._ She peeked around the foliage, going pale at what he was playing with. She spilt at the sight of his latest ‘friend’.

A peryton.

A fawn, fangs still growing and wings small, but still a peryton. Oh stars! Why did Cup refuse to bring home normal animals? The Queen nearly stumbling over her gown to make sure the arcane beast did not bite him. How did he even get it by the guards? Much less over the walls!?

“So, here’s the plan,” The boy spoke seriously to the creature, staring obliviously at him “you have to behave when Mom shows up, okay?” The fawn blinked. “Hmmm…What am I gonna call ya?” It snorted. “Nah, to bland.” He hummed in thought as the woman sighed. Thankfully, the magical deer was not interested in the young boy.

“Cuppy, dear.” She tapped him on the shoulder, young boy whipping around “What are you doing?”

“I gotta a new pet!” He beamed, before looking conflicted. “But she eats the roses and I haven’t named her yet…” his head bubbling in frustration, before stopping. “But she’s _really_ nice. Honest!” Internally, Chalice groaned. She could refuse any advancements in her court, make laws no problem, but could not tell a five-year-old child ‘no’.

He snapped his tiny fingers in realization. “I know, Jackpot!” The winged deer sneezed. “See? She likes it!” He went to pet the creature, the Queen quickly redirecting her son’s attention.

“Maybe we should take Jackpot home, dear.” She adjusted Mugs, who was starting to stir. “I know _I_ would miss you if I woke up and you were gone.” She reasoned gently, kneeling next to her son. Both watching the young peryton murder her roses as its lunch.

“That’s why I brought her home.” Cup answered firmly, cheerfully watching Jackpot snack away. “She needs a family. She kept crying out in the woods, all scared, ya know?” Cup whistled and surprisingly enough, Jackpot trotted over. He pet the peryton gently, as it nuzzled his hand. “She got lonely, so I figured she’d never be lonely here.”

And just like that, Chalice lost any ability to say ‘no’…again. Oh stars above the staff were going to have a fit about this. No…no, they would simply have to make it work…somehow. A thought began to worm into the Queen’s mind, she bit on her lip. She rested a hand on her son’s shoulder, him turning to her.

“Are you-” The words died in her throat. She could not bring herself to ask. She knew the answer anyways. Cuphead did not get along with the other noble children, scaring the daylights out of most of them. They were comfortable in their manors and villas, while he actively snuck out of his to breath in the real world. The one he learned of and was not supposed to see. Chalice never stopped him.

He needed to know his kingdom, what it was really like outside the court.

It was their job to help their people, no matter the cost. Their comfort was a privilege, not a luxury. In exchange, they served their kingdom, not the other way around. Chalice hummed, giving him a light squeeze.

“Are you sure Jackpot will like it here?” He shrugged.

“She like the roses.” He pointed to the destroyed bushes.

“I am… _well_ aware.” She managed, smile strained. “I suppose we should find her a place to sleep.” The Queen relented with a sigh.

“My room.” He replied instantly. Chalice arched a brow at the youthful serious face staring back up at her. “What?” She chuckled, shaking her head. “What!?”

“Nothing, dear.” She smiles fondly, standing up and smoothing out her dress. “Nothing at all.” Cup folded his arms, puffing his cheeks out. “Come now, let’s go get cleaned up.”

“Jackpot too?” She turned to the peryton, burrs in her fur and mud on her hooves. It grinned, fangs showing. She swallowed the groan building in her throat.

“Jackpot _too_.” She relented, taking his hand. She was certain her whispered a ‘yes’ under his breath as they walked back inside. A few maids shrieking when seeing the peryton merrily trotting behind the crown prince.

Everything was normal for the Queen. Relatively speaking. Her oldest already getting bath before noon, same with his new friend. Keeping this one for a change, so long as Jackpot did not bite anyone. The poison from even the young ones could prove fatal.

Mugs fell sleep on her shoulder, or pretending too, she could never tell. He always stayed quiet, so she would simply carry him through her day until her arms grew tired. Her youngest holding close through political and strategic meetings. Cup always tagging along when she would head into town to talk with the good townspeople and refuges. Seeing how she could ease their worries and pain through these hard times.

She never felt above them. Queen Chalice was never above rolling up her sleeves and pitching in to help, to her advisor’s dismay. ‘Stay in the palace’ they would clink, ‘You’re our symbol of peace’ they would chime. Was she a symbol of peace? Honestly, the dish woman did not know. She knew she was a ruler, a mother, a gardener, a strategist, and a warrior if need be.

Her court barely stood her, she was well aware of where each family stood with the strained ‘niceties’. Her people loved her, speaking to her as though they were old friends. No knives hidden in their smiles, just genuine friendship… Speaking of which, the Apple family just had twins…Goldie might need some help with the kids since her husband just went to the border.

Making a mental note of the woman’s anguish, Chalice set her youngest down to rest for the night. Several noble women chittered throughout the day how lazy Mugs was, being carried about. Chalice did not understand how they thought a child sleeping was lazy, when they hired people to raise their children for themselves. Disgraceful. Even more so the two-year-old would mutter just for her to hear.

“Why are they so mean?” She would rub the boy’s back, with no great truth he desired. Only armed with a ‘Frankly, I do not know, dearest’. Sad a sippy cup had more sense than grown women, though maybe not quite the wisdom. His reply making her laugh until she nearly cried. “Maybe they’re just hungry.”

The night was late, every star hung in the sky when the Queen received a message from the border. The bells tolling before the message made its destination. All of Grail mourning their absent ruler, who defended their borders instead of sitting upon a throne. Several citizens journeying to the palace to comfort their Queen, who had vanished to her study.

Grieve her spouse in silence while she penned an important letter. Tying it to a bird, sending the noble flyer off to deliver her word.

Her people needed a defender. This was her responsibility.

Her children needed a mother. This was her responsibility.

Chalice, Queen or no, could not do both. She had to make a choice. And she did.

Mugs was too young to understand their conversation in the early hours. He was a bright boy and figure it out with help and time but in the moment, the impact simply missed its mark.

Cup, however, understood entirely. She would never lose the image of the boy’s tearful glare until her final days. Begging her to stay. Not wanting to lose the last parent he had left. Her explanation felt…pathetic…but she had her duty to uphold.

“As Queen, it is my responsibility to protect our people…” Tears slipping down his ceramic face, she gently wipes them away, kneeling down. “You’ll understand one day, dear, I swear.”

It broke her heart to leave her boys behind, but her grandfather’s letters made her feel almost back at home. The first few were not the most pleasing to read but she did understand. Cup refusing to leave her garden for days, according to her grandfather. Mugs locking himself in her study for most of the day.

The old man had been taken by surprise at her request, but she knew the elder would rule fairly in her place until her buys became of age. She did not trust the court or the council, not at all.

Not her kingdom, not her boys.

Her elder writing weekly about the boys daily lives, even sending sketches of their mishaps. Her friends in the town and villages sending letters of their own. Goldie even sending a pie herself, for her and her husband to enjoy. Branch always willing to share with family, Chalice too busy to stop and breathe. Her mind never staying far from her people, or her boys.

Cup was becoming more destructive and volatile, while Mugs was becoming more reserved…somehow. Mugs scarcely said more than two words to anyone not his brother or elder. Young boy burying himself in books. Cup on the other hand was sneaking out more than ever, bringing more ‘friends’ home. According to Elder Kettle, even sneaking a young girl into he castle saying she was ‘not a friend but a new sister’…and Mugs adamantly agreed on the new family edition.

She _had_ always wanted to have another child…

Somedays the Dish Queen wondered in the war would ever cease, line after line of enemies and bloodthirsty fools slamming against their borders. Refugees looking more frightened than the last who appeared. Her soldiers growing tired, and she with them. One day this war must end.

 _‘One day…’_ Chalice thought to herself as she stood alone, for her men to retreat. _‘but that day is not today.’_ Her men retreating further inland, taking any supplies with them as their Queen defended their border single handedly. _‘This burden…’_ She thought to herself, striking down another beast _‘will not pass onto my boys. They will know a peaceful life…even if it is not with me.’_

It was her responsibility to protect her people from the horrors outside their humble kingdom.

One she would not fail.

She _refused_.

-

This day marked the end of the Grail’s involvement in the war. Angel, demon, nor monster knew exactly what the Dish Queen had done. All they knew was none of them could cross the border of the kingdom, not so long as they held malice in their hearts. While the kingdom found peace from isolation, they also mourned their Queen. Their ruler, his granddaughter. Their princes, their mother.

The Legendary Chalice, courageous protector of their kingdom.

Even the outside forces recognized the woman’s power, war eventually steering away from the territory all together. While a war raged outside Grail’s borders, another raged inside. A political one. After all, the hearts of mortals are weak and greedy. Desiring far more than what is needed.

Elder Kettle ruled the land just a fairly as his granddaughter had, teaching her sons to the best of his ability. The old man was a good teacher, wise for his age. Teaching the boys well until his age caught up with him a few years later. Bell’s tolling as the kingdom grew cold, the loss of yet another benevolent ruler.

Both heirs to the throne to young to rule, and the nobility taking over until the crown prince’s eighteenth birthday. The council and court now ruling the humble kingdom, a grim shadow covering their kingdom. The once servant to the people, now serving only themselves. Crime once non-existent blooming in pocket across the land. People going hungry, some families barely making it day to day.

Times grew hard for the kingdom and her people.

Should their Queen see them now, her heart would break.

Yet, the people of Grail held out hope. People shared with their neighbors. Mysterious travelers and people offering aid and gold, names always left to the wind. A woman who worked magic, fixing buildings, educating the less fortunate. People calling her ‘The Forgotten Princess’…one hooded dish man referring to her as ‘Tree Princess’ in a jovial tone leaving her flustered.

The hooded dish man appearing all over the kingdom, helping any who called for his help when sighted. Whether fixing old homes, corralling animals, baking bread, or even just playing with the children while their parents worked. Rumors floated of a similar young dish doing the same closer to the castle. A few even claiming he was nobility, seeking to fix his family’s failures.

The thing about rumors, the most powerful ones hold kernels of truth.

-

Over a decade and a half passed before the sun truly shone on Grail again.

Honest and the sun shone, a coronation ceremony for their crown prince. Life no longer dictated by the court or council. The kingdom put forth a true celebration, the grandest they had in years. Nobility seeming greatly displeased but holding their tongues, smiles laced with venom. The people excited to see their new ruler, both young men absent from public eye since their mother’s passing.

A day of many firsts.

And in the castle walls, many rooms away, two brothers prepared for the ceremony. Nervous for what would follow. The crown prince trying to squirm out his formal attire, his junior quickly fixing his clothes. A tense silence settling between them when the staff called. It was time.

“You’ve got my back…right Mugs?” Cuphead tilted his gaze to his brother, who grinned back.

“Always…” Mugman paused, growing serious for a moment “Unless you’re planning on running out again.” Cuphead laughed nervously while Mug’s gaze grew thinner. “I swear by the elder if you jump out a window…” He warned, now the latter snickering.

“No, I’m not. Promise.” He swore. He straightened his jacket, smoothing the creases. “Ready?” Jackpot jumped to her hooves, tail wagging a mile a minute as she trotted over. Cup grinned, ruffling her floppy ears.

“Ready.” Mugs laughed, as the two walked out, pet close behind. “Grail needs us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirrors were such curious things. Caution should always be exercised, lest be lost in another land.


	11. Your Fault!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights.
> 
> Elias had seen more than his fair share. From bloody and brutal to petty words killing like a slow well-crafted poison. Mortals were always looking to bicker over something, often nothing. Then feeling horrible when all had been said and done. The red-head slowly turned to his counterpart, dusting the shelves.
> 
> Sometimes he wondered…what did she see? What had she seen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is just some brotherly angst, because why not. This may have spoilers for chapters 163-164 onwards. If you haven’t read these yet, you’ve been warned.
> 
> This one mainly features Mugman. Other are mentioned, and a minor role to Cuphead and Felix.
> 
> Without further ado…

Mugman had been a wreck all morning. Everyone had picked up on it. Biting lips. Condensation beading on his ceramic head. Hiding his face in his scarf and picking at the fabric. The most notable reason?

Him and Cuphead had quite the, ah, disagreement.

Bendy only caught the tail of end of it, both brothers boiling in rage at one another. Yes, he’d seen them both…displeased…with each other but never outright this enraged. Name calling? The occasional punch? Yeah, of course. All siblings fought. Bad enough for it to end in a screaming match and Cups was still gone?

That was new. Bendy swore the whole hotel hear the final bite between them.

_“Well, if I am_ such _a problem to your life, I’ll cuss right out of it!”_ Cuphead had screamed furiously before storming out. Door rattling from how hard he slammed it. _“What do I know!?”_ They heard him continue to rant outside, even down the street. _“Clearly not a starfallen thing!!”_ The lobby of the hotel stared at them and Mugman had marched literally steaming back to his room.

Morning came and Mugman was still pretty ticked, having hushed talks with Holly. The latter trying to point out the other side of the argument. A few others putting in some thoughts to help whatever they fought over. Alice trying to find Cuphead out in the city with no luck. Same with Boris and his new ‘friends’. Bendy knew the mook would come back when he was ready. He always did.

That had been three days ago.

Now that they were packed up, ready to head to Fairmont, Bendy was getting nervous too. Cuphead had never been gone from any of them for so long. According to Mugman, he hadn’t vanished on him except for a few select circumstances and they were never like this. (Experiments and transformations aside)

No one saw the cup man. Not a single soul. And that was getting under Bendy’s skin. Of all the times for Cup to run off and do something stupid or leave, it of cussing course had to be now. Mickey, Oswald, and Donald promised to look for the bubble brained idiot around town while the rest of the snuck up to Fairmont to scope the town out.

Mist settled permanently as they walked up the slopes. Boris and Felix seemed irritated by something, rubbing their ears. Bendy ignored it until Felix had them stop.

“Do any of you hear that?” The cat probed carefully, ears pinned to his skull.

“What?”

“Humming!” Boris groaned, yanking his ears down. “It’s so annoying!” Felix gave a curt nod. Bendy cupped a hand to his ear, hearing only the wind softly caress the trees.

“Are you two sure?” Holly arched a brow at the demons words, ruffling through her bag. He still wasn’t sure how Holly equaled Cuphead, but she managed to convince them to come along.

“They have better hearing than us.” Holly reasoned, flipping through her book. “Humming?” She looked over both animals, getting a nod form them both. She went back to her book. “Earplugs.” She said suddenly, squinting at the pages objectively. “We all need earplugs.” Felix on command rummaged through his bag supplying a pair to himself, Boris, Holly, and Bendy. He held up a fifth pair, giving pause at Mugs who just stared at them.

“I don’t have ears…” Mugs sighed, rubbing his neck. Holly hesitated putting her’s in.

“How can you hear us then?” Her eyes glistening faintly about whatever dish toon secret she was about to learn. He shrugged.

“I think Cups said something once about it done through vibration...?” His eyes crossed slightly, while his tongue hung out a bit. “I don’t really remember…” He sighed shaking head, straw hitting the rim. “Doesn’t matter.” Holly frowned, putting her plugs in. Felix reached in his bag, pulling out rope.

He raised it up, getting their attention. “We should tie ourselves together, just in case.” The cat didn’t leave any room for negotiation. “Especially since Mugs can’t put any plugs in.” He added firmly, giving them the ‘dad eye’. Each of them putting a slip not over their wrists, leaving a generous amount of space between them. 

Silence fell between the group. Holly squinting at her book, Bendy leading the way. Felix and Boris just behind him. Mugman at the very back, lost in his thoughts. It was such a _stupid_ fight. Cup had never been gone out from a fight for so long. What if he did something drastic? What if he… No. He wouldn’t. Mugman swallowed the distrust building. They may have been upset with each other, but he’d never do _that_. Right? He wouldn’t report him…would he?

Mugman sighed, shoulders slumping. He didn’t feel like he knew much of anything anymore. He thought his big brother would at the very least keep Cala safe. He didn’t. Didn’t even mention she was missing! A small part of his mind, the part he was ignoring, whispered he was just waiting until he recovered. Then he was getting hyper aggressive. He threatened to kill Oswald several times! Mugs knew when he was joking, and when he wasn’t. Cuphead hadn’t.

Sneaking out at night, not telling anyone where he went. Sleeping less and acting erratic all around. Yes, he had helped with Bendy. Even made their friend’s magic issue a priority. Cuphead seemed to enjoy it just as badly as Bendy needed it. Maybe he needed it too. Even going through more cigarettes than usual. Smoking them to excuse himself from anything unwanted, but then stepping up to talk with Holly or Bendy. He took Boris on a couple talks, but Mugs didn’t know what they talked about.

He didn’t ask. Cups didn’t tell.

“…Hey…”

Mugman pulled up his scarf looking into the light blue fabric. When did Cuphead change so much? Was it stress? Was it him? Was it the piece they were close to? He eyed a pebble on the path and sent it flying with his foot. He had questions and the jerk with the answers wasn’t around! Why was it so hard for Cuphead to just _talk_ to him!? He seemed perfectly able to talk to everyone else!

“…Mugs…Hey…”

Mugs put a hand against his glass, wiping condensation away. He swore the mental list of things to talk, not scream, to his brother about were growing longer by the minute. Where was he! Why hadn’t said anything? He didn’t leave a note or take anything but what was on him.

“Mugman…” That made the dish man stop. Was someone calling him? He looked around the mist, the other a few paces away but quiet. Eyes glues to the blank map. Wait… Weren’t they warned about voices? He considered the thought, but the voice carried on.

“Are you seriously gonna ignore me!?” A familiar sharp tone griped at him. “I get you’re mad, but I drag myself all the way up here and you won’t even cussing talk to me?” He froze, whipping his head around. Mist was too thick to see behind them, but he heard footsteps crunching against the earth.

“Cups?” He asked the air nervously.

“Who the cuss else?” His brother snipped. “You guys didn’t even wait for me…” Mugs almost yelled at him but no, he couldn’t afford to have Cuphead run off again. They could fight later, in a safer place.

“Sorry.” He swallowed his anger, managing a weak smile where he heard his brother’s voice come from. “We didn’t know when you’d be back.”

“Neither did I.” Cups confessed with a sign. “I…had some things to do.”

“Where are you?” Mugman squinted in the fog. “I can’t see yo-” Mugman nearly tripped as the rope on his wrist yanked forward. He sharply turned to see the others looking at him, confused. Didn’t they…Oh right. Earplugs. He pointed to where he heard Cuphead talking, but they just kept stared. He went to say something, but Holly tugged on the rope and the group moved forward.

“What were you doing.” Mugs groaned, keeping up with the group. Cuphead’s steps sounded close…but he still couldn’t _see_ him. Yes, the mist was about a thick as pea soup, but he could still make out the other decently. Why not his brother, who sounded so much closer. “Cups, what were you doing?” He whispered lowly. The latter sighed.

“Talked to the lady again…then went to see the that wolf.” His pace slowed down. “I just…needed to clear my head is all.” Mugman kept looking over his shoulder for a shape. For anything. This _thing_ up here mimicked people…but this sounded like Cups. Stars! It was acting like him! If it sounded like a cup, and acted like a cup, wasn’t it a cup!?

“That’s fine.” Mugs replied evenly. If it was the monster, he’d keep it busy. If it was his brother…well, not too different actually. Just be more civil. “You feelin’ any better?”

“No.” He replied sharply, an edge a growl in his husky voice.

“Sorry.” Mugman picked up a noise, similar a ‘hmph’ and the two sat in silence. Monster or not, shouldn’t he alert the others? He chewed his lip, burying his nose in his scarf. Or would that be worse? Would it drag them off without warning? Kill them? Were they even their? The cup man could feel his hear speeding up and quickly began breathing evenly to calm his nerves.

“Nervous?” His brother teased, though the words held no bite. Yes. Yes, he was. Absolutely!

“A little.” He confess, eliciting a soft chuckle from the mist. Footsteps slowly picking up their pace.

“Of course you are.” Mugman squirmed, not sure how to reply to that. He curled in on himself, eyeing the mist curling around him. This was so stupid! He felt a chill creeping up his spine. They were told to avoid Sarah, or people in the town. This was his brother…right? He wasn’t from Fairmont. He hadn’t even seen the place. He peeked around him again, speeding up. Cup’s pace never changed but he did start snickering.

“Stars, you really are nervous!” He laughed. “Wow…” He almost sounded like he was crying from laughing so hard but made no effort to speed up. Mugman could feel his cheeks heating up. Forget the monster, this was definitely his cussing brother.

“Whatever.” He mumbled, crossing his arms. The chill seemed to snare around him.

“Listen…Mugs…” Cup sounded…tired. “I…I know things are rough between us right now.”

“Yep.” Now it was his turn to be curt. Of course he’d want to clear it up to a certain extent before they went in a fight. Typical Cuphead. Leaves began so rustle slowly, like an animal trying to creep away without being noticed. He stopped, trying to see anything around him. Mugman could barely make out the other questers now. The rustling getting closer.

“I…I want to show you things can clear up.” Cup murmured, distracting him form the rustling leaves. How close was that? He couldn’t see through all this starfallen mist! “No…I need to show you it can.” Mugman frowned, rustling stopped.

“Cups, did you hear that?” He whispered softly. His sibling’s movement ceasing. Mugs swore he could feel the other dish tense up.

“What?” His tone just as hushed.

“Leaves.” He replied, turning his gaze to the ground. At least he could make the dirt beneath his feet out. He felt a tug on his wrist, the group telling him to catch up. He yanked back. Something was wrong. They needed to wait. They really should’ve worked out some communication for the ropes… Cuphead wouldn’t have missed that. Mug felt his eyes widen in realization. Oh.

He didn’t miss the finer details.

Mug fought the urge to groan listening for movement. He didn’t tell him about Cala because he was still sick. He probably would when he recovered…or learned something. All he’d been doing was trying to make sure he was okay. That they were okay. The scenes ran like cinema reels in his mind.

Trying to talk with Bendy, despite the demon being quite vocal about trying to kill him. Then helping him with training, no questions asked. Cup letting Holly vent to him and talking with her. Helping her work through her problem but not giving her an answer. Taking Boris on walks, warning to not repeat his actions. Explaining things from another point of view. Warning him about the pack.

Had anyone done the same for his brother? Just…try to talk with him? See what he needed?

He almost died at the circus too, from what he was told. Being possessed didn’t give much in the way of memory. The entire fiasco was a blank for him. He didn’t see Cazz’s fate like Oswald or Holly. He didn’t nearly get ripped apart like Bendy. He didn’t almost have a limb ripped off and torched by Ava. His mind had been pushed on the back burner while Hat took care of business.

Then their fight. It was so stupid. They…It shouldn’t have even started. Not the first one, not this one either. His wrist pulled again, and he yanked it back.

“Cups, I’m sorry.” He blurted out. “In case I don’t say it later, I’m sayin’ it now.” The recipient exhaling sharply.

“I’m the one who’s sorry.” Cup sighed.

“I’m the one who made a mess of it.” Mugman countered. “Things shouldn’t have gotten this bad.”

“They shouldn’t.” He agreed evenly. “But, I’m sure I can fix it. Make it better than it was.” Mugs smiled only to give pause. Fix what…? Their relationship? Yeah…that made sense. The rustling resumed, painfully slow. Mugs felt his wrist nearly pull him over. He sharply yanked it back until the rope slackened. What were they doing up their!?

“Mugman, please catch up to us if you hear me!” Felix shouted through the fog. Mugs looked up to realize he couldn’t see them anymore. Weird. “Mugman, we need to move. If you don’t come, we’re coming back to you.” That was fine. They needed to tie Cuphead down too. So he didn’t get lost.

“We need to meet up with the others.” Mugs sighed. “Felix is starting to worry.”

“We’re fine on our own.” Cup hummed, tapping his foot.

“Are we?” Mug gestures to empty air. “’Cause I can barley see my hand in front of my face, an’ I can’t see you!”

“I can’t see you either.” Cup deadpanned. The rustling grew closer, making the younger cup mans eye dart to his feet. What was it!? What was moving out their!? He felt his hear speeding up and quickly evened his breaths. Haste made waste, after all.

“C’mon Cups, let’s just go catch up.” He managed a weak smile, even though the latter wouldn’t see it. “The others have been pretty worried about you. I’m pretty sure Holly’s gonna deck you when she sees you again.” Cup chuckled lightly, though something off was in his voice. Something foreign the younger sibling couldn’t quite place…

“She can try.” Mugs shook his head, starting towards the others. Discomfort blooming in his stomach. “Mugs?” The older suddenly yelped. The younger dish froze. “Is that you?”

“N-no?” He waved his arms around him, only grasping thick air. “Is something toughing you?”

“My ankle.” Cuphead’s voice replied, deathly calm. “Somethings wrapped around my ankle.” Mugman felt something cold jump in his throat. Did he shoot or wait. Go to the others or stay? Help or Harm? He faintly heard the rustling, then it hushed.

“Cup-p-py?” Mugman lit his finger, the blue glow gleaming in the mist. “Cups, s-say something.” He could hear him breathing but not talking.

“Mug-” He started but was interrupted by a crash and cry of pain. “MUGS!” He screamed, weight scraped against dirt. “MUGMAN!”

“CUPS!” The younger sibling shouted back, chasing the sounds. “CUPPY KEEP TALKING TO ME!” He shouted, hearing a scuffle, branches snapping and leave swaying to and for. Gravel and dirt crushing from swift movement. His reply was a sharp cry of pain, sending terror through him. “CUPS WHERE ARE YOU!” Screams answer but no words. Sound was enough. He could follow sound.

Mugman charged towards the noise to be slammed to the ground. “MUGMAN IT’S NOT REAL! WHATEVER YOU’RE HEARING IT’S NOT REAL!” Felix shouted, trying to hold him down. What the cat mad!? Didn’t her hear the fight? Right! Stupid cussing earplugs. They didn’t know Cuphead was there.

Mugs fought hard when the scream turned far worse than he’d ever heard from his brother. Something was killing him! Something was killing Cups and the cat was trying to stop him! Why!? WHY WAS HE STOPPING HIM!? The porcelain man shoved the cat off, blasting the rope clean off.

“CUPPY!” HE cried out in the mist, tears leaking like rain. “WHERE ARE YOU!?”

“M-MUGS!” He screamed back, voice hitting a painfully sharp high. Mugman charged towards the pleas, to fall flat on his face, Holly and Boris having their arms wrapped around his legs.

“LET ME GO!” He screamed, tear streaming down his face. He was going to be sick from what he was hearing. He couldn’t take it, kicking at them. “HE NEEDS ME!” He shouted, trying to move forward. He had to move! Had to help! A heavy weight settle on the younger cup, making movement impossible. Glowing carmine eyes and shadows kept him firmly in place. Bendy.

“There is _nothing_ there, Mugs.” The teen promised, pity dancing faintly in his glowing iris. “I know you’re probably hearing something awful. Horrible, but it’s not real. I swear it’s not.” He wanted to believe his friend, badly…but he couldn’t. He could even smells the blood, felling his stomach twist painfully. How didn’t any of them smell it? Their noses weren’t plugged.

He tried to shrug off Bendy, keep going. He reached towards the pleading cries of his brother and then darkness invaded his vision. Cries fading with his consciousness.

-

Mugman sluggishly opened his eyes, a familiar hotel room. The smell of smoke staining the room just barely, from when Cups didn’t feel like smoking outside. His heart skipped a beat, tear pricking at his eyes. _Cuphead!_ It all rushed back in one horrible moment.

He covered his mouth and quickly lurched over the side of the bed. He started toward the bathroom, but a small trash can was pushed in front of him and he politely took it. Falling to his knees, and retching. Smell still lingering. Screams ingrained.

He let his brother die. He let his friends stop him.

His stomach gave another shriek of pain as he doubled over again, now sobbing. What would he tell Elder Kettle? Should he even bother trying to see the old man again now? What would Cala think? Would she leave him behind since he couldn’t even help keep his brother safe!? Stars, why? WHY!?

Tears burned his eyes, and his throat felt raw. Sobs hiccupping as someone set the trash can down and held him steady. A hand gently rubbing small circles on his upper back. He slowly turned to the figure holding him upright. Another twist.

Felix. Dark eyes bleeding concern and care.

“It’s alright, Mugs. It’s okay.” Okay? _OKAY!?_ No! It’s never going to be _okay_ again! Regardless he latched on to the cat. He’d be angry later. Right now, he just wanted to be sad. “Mugman?” He sluggishly looked at the cat.

“H-h-he’s gone!” He choked out, wiping at his face as Felix brought him to the floor fully. “I-it g-got him.”

“Who?” Felix said softly. “We couldn’t hear anything, remember?” The cup man swallowed thickly. That was right, the earplugs. None of them heard. None of them knew yet. He had to tell them. “Who’s gone?”

“Cups.” He ground out, not able to look up anymore. He didn’t want to see the adventure’s face. “It killed Cuphead. I-I heard it.” He sniffed, curling in on himself. “I heard it all and let him die.” Felix set a firm paw on the young man’s shoulder.

“No, you didn’t.” He said gently. “In fact, I can prove it.” Mugman froze. He could prove Cups was okay? After what he heard…smelled…not a chance. “If I step out for a moment, will you be alright?” Mugs nodded numbly, eyeing the cat’s low flicking tail. “I won’t be gone long, okay?” He nodded again. The cat stood up and swiftly stepped out.

Mugman stared into the carpeting. He felt…he wasn’t sure but it wasn’t’ good. Angry. Frustrated after all his training he lost so easily and didn’t push harder. Angry the last meaningful conversation they held was a fight. Sad. Sad that he lost another family member. The only one who had always been their for him, no matter what. Haunted. Haunted by what he heard, by his inaction. Numb. This emptiness settling in from realization and Felix’s words.

He wouldn’t believe his brother was alive unless he saw him with his own two eyes. End of story.

A series of sharp footsteps broke out, followed by a woman’s yelp in surprise. The weight growing heavier until it reached his door, nearly thrown off its poor hinges. The figure standing their was as wide-eyed seeing him as he was him. He ran and dropped by his side, pulling him close. Wrapping both leather covered arms around him. Smell of smoke ingrained, but never too strong.

“C-cuppy..?” Mugman whispered, hesitant to grab him back. He heard him screaming. Dying. He hadn’t imagined it….but his brother was right next to him. Squeezing him a little too hard actually. His brothers’ shoulders were shaking as fresh streams slipped down his face.

“Yeah…It’s me.” His voice cracked, holding him tight. “I’m alright. I ain’t goin’ anywhere any time soon.” The young cup man dared to reach for a hand. He laid his on top and could feel the warmth. Warm was good. Warm meant _alive!_ He started to cry again, hugging him back. “I’m here. I’m okay. You’re okay.” Cups promised soothingly, just like he did during bad storms when they were kids. “We’re okay.” Mugs just held on tight…just in case it was a dream. If so, he didn’t want to wake up and be back in the mist.

“We’re gonna be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elias flicked the lights off, as the shop ‘closed’ for the night. He took the counter, leaning on his hand exhaling smoke idly. He wasn’t one to deny conflict, but it often seemed useless until the reparation began. Then healing, truth out in the light for all to see. Agree or no, it was there. No more secrets.
> 
> He sighed, tapping his free hand against the wood. Maybe that was the hidden blessing in tensions. Revealing the truth and the mending afterwards. Then why return to the futility of nature? Unless it was nature. He groaned, plopping on the counter.
> 
> It was too early in the century to be having an existential crisis. He’d put it off for another day.
> 
> He had time.


	12. Monster's in My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst monsters look like friends...maybe they once were…
> 
> Maybe that’s what makes them so damn terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Morticia telling a story? Not tonight. Just a one shot to get out some pent up frustration.
> 
> This one is mostly centered around Bendy and Cuphead. Angst with a side of Fluff
> 
> As always, please enjoy.

When Bendy noticed the dish man’s silhouette by the entrance, he’d be lying if it felt like the first good thing to happen in _years_. 

“Cups!?” He shouted in surprise, getting the other quester’s attention. “Cuphead, is that you?” The figure chuckled standing straighter, pushing off the wall. Same walk as he sauntered closer. That had to be Cuphead...but where was Mugman? Bendy stumbled back, as Alice steeped in front of him. The angel throws out an arm, glaring into the shadows. “Al?”

The closer the figure drew, the colder the room grew. A chill raging into a blizzard. Bendy shuddered, seeing his breath fog up. Alice lit her halo up, never taking her eyes off the figure approaching. Dark leather boots stepping into the light, edges of maroon slacks waving just over them as they stopped short.

“Who are _you?”_ Alice demanded, taking a step forward. Her tone without negotiation as the other questers stood behind her. Felix with his whip at the ready, suppressing a chill. Boris shaking, his hands firmly latched to his backpack’s straps. Holly with a hand hovering over her runed bracelets. Bendy didn’t know why the angel was so hostile.

The figure chuckled in a foriegn manner, raising his hands up peacefully. Alice wrinkled her nose, as if the gesture was somehow offensive.

“Come on _feathers_ ,” The figure replied in a broken voice “you know me.” Bendy flinched as the air around the angel suddenly felt charged with life.

“I know _Cuphead.”_ She spit venomously. “Not whatever _you_ are supposed to be!”

“If you really are Cuphead, you’ll have no problem stepping out so we can all see you.” Felix said steadily, bending his knees slightly. Bendy couldn’t believe what he was seeing. They were acting like a fight was ready to break out. Sure, the mook had up and vanished a few weeks ago. He sounded a little off but it wasn’t exactly like they’d ever run across any other dish toons. Who else could it be?

“Easy enough, I suppose.”

Boris slowly scooted closer to his brother, while said sibling still wasn’t sure what to do. The boot’s stepped further into the light. Maroon leading up to a black turtleneck shirt accented by an old leather jacket. An all to familiar figure at the top, hands raised and eyes closed with his head tilted down. Bendy felt his stomach twist, looking at the cup man.

He looked paler than he remembered. Several noticeable cracks in his ceramic head, looking painfully deep. Striped straw torn in two, but still left in the cup’s head regardless. Now that Bendy looked closer...his clothes looked ever so faintly singed. Gloves looking pointed, like he had claws. He stepped entirely into the light, no shadows to hide in. Slowly lowering his hands to his sides. 

“Better?” He whispered, impassively calm. Alice’s halo flared, catching them off guard.

“Better when you kindly show us who you are.” Alice seethed, anger barely under wraps. Cuphead chuckled, lightly. Gently slipping his hands into his pocket. A sharp fanged grin cutting across his face, as he opened his eyes.

Bendy froze as two gold and red iris settled on him. 

“How observant…” ‘Cuphead’ looked amused by them. Like they were nothing more than discarded children’s toys. “I supposed I don’t give you kind enough credit.” He shrugged indifferently, stepping closer. “We all make mistakes.”

Bendy suddenly felt very, _very_ sick. This wasn’t Cups...couldn’t be! This wasn’t his friend.

“Hey Bends.” The ceramic fiend purred, with a lazy wave. “How’ve you been?”

“C-cups?” He stuttered out at the dish man, as that infernal smile widened.

“The one and only.” He proudly declared, getting closer. “I’m actually glad I ran into all of you.” Alice and Felix both tensed up. “I need your help with a little problem of mine.”

“Is it you?” Alice hissed. He blinked at her sharp words, shaking his head.

“No...this is a bit personal… See...Oh! How do I put this?” He stopped, tapping his foot. Pretending to consider whatever he was about to say. He snapped as if it came to him. Bendy knew it didn’t. He knew _exactly_ what he wanted to ask them. 

“You would happen to know where that traitorous brother of mine is, would you?” He hummed, far too casually. “Me and him have a little problem to sort out, and he magically nowhere to be found.” Bendy stared hard at the dish man. He wanted to know where Mugman was...but they left together! If any one should know where he was, wouldn’t it be-

“How cussing dare you.” Holly whispered with all the rage of a typhoon, pushing herself past Bendy. Cup’s arched a brow at her.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Then beg.” Holly seethed, glaring daggers at the man. “You’re a pathetic excuse of a fake. If you’re going to pretend to be Cuphead, at least try to do it right.” She scolded, some of her runes lighting up. The dish looked faintly impressed, pointing a finger at her.

“You’re observant for a human.” He commended, the air growing far colder. “Too bad I don’t need a human.” Those burning crimson eyes fixing on Bendy. “I only need one person to read the map...and you’re not one of them.” Alice’s halo blazed, as painfully bright runes danced around her.

“Like I’m going to let a monster like _you_ so much as lay a finger on her!” Cuphead laughed, but it wasn’t his voice. Some twisted perversion of it, echoing around them as darkness closed in.

“You don’t stand a chance, _child_.” He mocked as the cold grew unbearable. Bendy doubled over, trying to stay warm. He could see frost blooming along his fur. He looked back up to see his friends gone. No Felix. No Boris. No Holly. All of them were gone. The only sign Alice had even been there was the crooked halo twirling in the fiends hand.

“Wha- What did you do!?” Bendy shrieked in the abyss, ice climbing up his spine. “They were our friends!” He screamed angrily as his eyes teared up. Cup didn’t look phased at all. Carelessly tossing the item behind him as he strode closer. Face uncaring and cold.

“They were _your_ friends.” He corrected, like a disappointed teacher to a failing student. “They were _his_ friends.” He stopped in front of Bendy, leaning down to meet his eyes. Bendy was far terrified to blink. Not even so much as breath.

“But not mine. A King has little use for anything other than pawns or knights. So tell me little one…” The world seemed to vanish from under the teen, everything wrapped in black until all he saw were those gold and red irises. Large rows of fangs lined up into a mockery of a smile.

“ **Which one are you?** ”

-

Bendy snapped his eyes open, sitting up in cold sweat. What the ever loving cuss was that!? He bolted upright, looking around his room bathed in pitch black. Yeah...no. No thanks. He leapt out of bed, clicking ever light on. Not allowing darkness to live anywhere comfortably in the room. Boris pulled the sheets over his bed, grumbling to himself. Bendy had never been so pleased to hear him gripe.

Once satisfied it was bright enough and Boris was real enough, he left his room.

Just a quick walk down the hall to the other’s rooms. Using his shadows to make sure Alice and Holly were present in their rooms. He could hear Felix purring in his sleep through the door. A small smile graced the demonic youth’s face, as he crept away from the cat’s door. Bendy next made his way to the cup brother’s room, flinching as the door clicked open. 

He almost bolted as someone stepped out, closing the door behind them. Cuphead pulled his jacket shut, turning only to pause when seeing Bendy. The two stood in the hall silent for a while, just staring at each other.

“Hard time sleeping?” Cup offered weakly rubbing the back of his neck, after a few minutes dragged out. Bendy smiled and walked over hugging the older toon.

“Nope.” He walked off down the hall, back to his room leaving the tired cup man behind. He was fine, totally normal. 

“Wait.” Bendy paused, looking behind him. Cuphead gestured for him to follow. “If you’re gonna stay up might as well have some company.” He huffed, turning the opposite direction not even checking if Bendy would follow. Did he? Of course he did. 

Neither of them actually talked much, just grabbed some water and stayed in the hotel lounge. Bendy never asked why Cup was staying up, and the latter never asked him. They just drank their water, occasionally talking stardust about Talent Town. How ‘cussed up’ their system was or how interesting some of their magic was.

-

Boris grouchily pried his eyes open to a brightly lit room. Did Bendy hate him, or was this just his twisted way of waking him up? The wolf dragged himself out of bed, bitterly switching each infernal light off. He growled, pulling on his clothes for the day and making his way down the hall. Everyone else waking up too.

Holly stepped out with Alice, both young ladies dressed finely as usual. Felix stepped out of his room, tugging his signature hat down. The girls offering friendly morning greetings to the cat, him sending them right back. At least they didn’t wake up to a bright hellscape. Boris muttered something akin to a greeting but he didn’t really have the heart this early.

Everything was going alright, until Mugman shoved his door open. He had condensation dripping down his glass, looking rather panicked.

“Morning.” He yelped out, adjusting his scarf running down the hall. Holly calmly stepped on the end of the blue fabric, yanking the younger dish back. “Gahck!”

“Where’s the fire?” She sighed, lifting her foot up as he rubbed his neck. Mugs coughed, fixing his scarf properly this time.

“Cuphead left the room sometime last night.” He glared at the absent sibling. “No note or anything.”

“Maybe he already got breakfast?” Felix offered, ever the optimist. Mugman rolled his eyes, rushing back down the hall. “Or out for a smoke!” He called after the retreating dish toon.

“Bendy wasn’t in the room this morning either...but he had all the lights on. Shades off all the lamps…” Boris trailed off. What if something happen to his brother?”

“Before any of us start to panic,” Alice interjected as the voice of reason “where could they be?”

-

Down the hall, where both boys would be found later, they were asleep on the lounge couches. Cuphead was leaned back against the couch, head tilted back. If not for the magic keeping the liquid in his dish, it would have spilt all over the floor. Bendy was leaning on him, empty water glass in hand. Snoozing softly, tail twitching occasionally.

Of course, the others were beyond relieved to find them both in good health, and just asleep. Mugs offered to carry them both back to bed, but Felix insisted they were fine. He’d keep an eye on them and make sure no one disturbed the peace. He pulled a blanket out of his bag, covering them both up, just in case.

…

And if a certain rune drawing woman happened to snap a picture, nobody had to know about.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [Perri](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_te92bl5aS/?igshid=182tfo2mqv2lk)!


	13. Twisty Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This armor’s a bit tacky.” The man commented, poking at the brightly woven armor. “Those colors clash in all the wrong ways.” He huffed. “It’s not worth what you’re charging!”
> 
> Morticia watched the man uninterested. She considered telling him it was enchanted, making you impervious to loud noises and granting you the wisdom of this apex predator when it was once alive. She smiled into her hand, as he continued to rant. Color palette this. Density that. Fool clearly didn’t know a thing about armor.
> 
> Maybe she should put it on to drown out his incessant noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile huh?
> 
> This one shot’s mainly about Holly, Cuphead, and Mugman. Bendy and Felix are there too. The OC’s mentioned belong to me and my brother (Chandra’s his).
> 
> Healthy dose of angst and fluff...know where the monster’s from? Heh, he.

Holly didn't really consider herself to be much of a fighter. The most experience she ever really had was against that demon was Azazel...and she wasn't sure if that really counted. This... _ 'snake' _ wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before. The beast bared its fangs at them, tongue flickering through it's curved beak. Scales clicking loudly. 

"What's the plan?" Bendy called out from ahead of her. She was busy running runes through her mind. What would hurt this creature? Could they really not go around it? Tiny scaled claws peek from under its obnoxiously colored body. 

"Besides killing it?" Cup snorted, “‘Cause I vote on killing it!” He lit finger his and pointed to the beast eyeing them. Like it was carefully selecting it's first course. The creature looked oddly interested in Felix and Bendy...more so the demonic youth. Tail shaking and clattering in excitement. 

"We should just run n' gun." Mugs frowned. "I don't think we can kill it...I don't think we should." 

"Why?" 

"Environment?" He shrugged just as the creature reared back, a garbled hissing bird cry.

" _ Move! _ " Holly shrieked, grabbing Bendy by his tail and yanking him back. He hissed but fell short when the creature's beaks slammed into the earth greedily when he'd been. It pulled back, scales clicking together on it's back. Tongue flicking out, fangs bearing from under the beak. 

"What the ever loving cuss!?" Bendy screamed as Holly dragged him away. 

"Just move!" Felix shouted, fleeing close behind. Both dishes stayed behind, firing off blasts. The creature looked inflicted on which one it wanted to crack first. It threw it's tail forward, scales flying wildly off and burying into the earth. Mugs and Cup both dove out the way.

"Missed ya stupid snake!" Cuphead taunted proudly from behind one of the large scales. The thing nearly as tall as him. Holly fought the urge to roll her eyes, as she released Bendy from her grip. The teen keeping up with her and Felix. 

"Go around?" Holly asked between sharp breaths, Felix nodding sharply. She looked over her shoulder to see the snake-like creature snap it's fangs at Mugman. Latter yelping as it nicked his arm, nothing serious. Barely even a scratch. The creature immediately smacking him away with its tail zeroing in on Cuphead.

She frowned. It was clearly a sharp hunter, why turn it's back on prey? Felix and Bendy had already run off, so she crept close hiding behind a tree. Just in case! Cup was having far too much fun taunting the creature shooting at it as it threw out more scales and dove at him. They were just running in circles. 

Mugman on the other hand pushed himself up, disoriented stumbling forward before falling back to the ground stiffly. His eyes darted around but his body wasn’t moving. Just twitching. Holly tailed her eyes over to the small gash. She crawled through the brush, glancing up to Cup (who was still having fun) then back. If it turned back, Mugs would be a goner. Holly darted out from the trees to the prone dish man. Hooked her arms swiftly under his, dragging him back to the brush. 

"H-Hol-ly?" Mugs jittered out, trying to see her. 

"One and only." She hummed, moving them sluggishly into the bushes. 

"Ca-an't move." He gritted out, frustrated. 

"I gathered that." She looked up to see Cup let out a bright blue blast cracking the beast's beak. Howling horribly in pain, flailing all about swinging its tail wildly. "Cup's is doing fine." She offered, unsure what to do. It scraped him with its fangs...so some kind of poison? The dish brother's had mentioned a good immune system but how good against toxins?

The ground was covered in scales, Cuphead using them as cover before shooting away and hiding again. Holly watched the creature's nostrils flare angrily at it's elusive prey. Said prey blinding an eye and proceeding to cackle. He was fine. Moving back to Mugs he seemed to be able to blink and move his fingers. 

"This isn't great." He groaned, clenching his hands as she sighed in relief. Not permanent… probably. Most likely not fatal. She helped him sit up and watch the older sibling torment the beast. "So much for not killing it." Mugs sighed. The creature let out a volatile cry, different somehow. 

It curled up on itself, covering it's chest, shoving it's scaled crest forward. Scales scraping against one another making a low clicking noise. Cup scowled that the serpent was protecting it's vulnerable underbelly. He reared back to throw another powerful blast when the clicking noise grew painfully loud. Holly herself covering her ears, squeezing her eyes shut from the painful pitch. Poor Mugs sliding down the tree in anguish.

Following the loud pitch was loud shattering crackles followed by a scream and enough curses to make a sailor blush (trust her, she knew). Holly poked her head out the bush to see every scale shattered to pieces. Splintered across the ground, and some cutting into Cuphead. 

He was practically boiling, ripping out a few of the pieces. The creature wasn't going to give him a chance to recover. Quickly circling around him and coiling up. Licking it's cracked visage, eager to tear into its well earned meal. Holly paled, running fingers over her runes. She had to have something! It was going to eat him! 

Her foot splashed into a small puddle giving her an idea. She tapped a rune and placed a flat palm on the water. She pulled her hand back, a spear of ice forming up. 

"Holly? What's going on?" Mugman looked at her nervously from the grass. 

"I'll be right back." She promised, grabbing the frozen spear and yanking off his scarf. He squawked at it's loss. "Sorry, I need that." 

"Holly?  _ Holly! _ " He snapped after her as she ran out the brush, tying the end of the scarf on the spear. She needed to do this carefully. She snapped a rock up in her free time while the serpent constricted it's massive body around the dish man, who was now gasping for air.

She raised her arm back, and pelted the rock towards it's good eye. The creature jerked it's head over to her, loosening slightly. Eye scanning her, deciding to release or keep. She spun the scarf around behind her, spear clinging to the fabric. She had one shot and needed to time this carefully. 

"What the  _ cuss _ are you doing!?" Cup rasped from his scaly prison. 

"Saving  _ you _ ." She replied curtly, narrowing her gaze on the beast. It didn't look impressed, turning back to it's caught prey.  _ Good. _ Holly launched the spear, letting her rune die out. The melting weapon firmly planted in the creature's throat. It roared, uncoiling and thrashing wildly on the ground. Cuphead got slammed away by its tail into a tree. 

He groaned, pushing himself up. Holly darted over, helping him limp to her and Mugman's bush. Mugs managed to sit up but his legs were still numb. The creature's cries grew heated and wet. 

"I think you made him mad." Cup smirked trying not to wince. 

"So sorry to take your job." She growled dryly, as a hissing squawk filled the air.

Mugs snickered while the latter faked offense. It was nice, until the creature loomed over them. Blood leaking out it's injured throat. Furious gaze fixed directly on Holly. The trio gasped, pushing back. Cup a lit finger up, Mugs grabbing Holly's arm, and Holly preparing a rune to shield them. The creature reared back to strike it's next meal.

The blow never arrived.

Water splashed over the creature's body, rearing back as steam poured off it's scales. It curled on itself, moving away.

"How do ya like that, ya stupid snake!" Bendy shouted, throwing another bucket at the beast. It hissed again, throwing up it's fanned tail to protect itself. "Plenty more where that came from!" He laughed pouring another bucket on its tail, scales softening and drooping sadly.

It did the odd hissing squawk, curling further way. Bendy reached to the shadows, pulling water up from the ground and throwing it on the serpent as it's cries filled the air. Felix ran over to the trio in the bushes, handing an odd colored mixture to Mugman.

"Helps with the paralysis, I’m told. It’s temporary, not fatal. So, don’t worry too much." The cat rushed out, rummaging through his bag while the young dish man shrugged downing the drink. 

"Takes a minute to fully work." Felix advised.

"Tastes fruity." Mugs commented idly, setting the bottle down. "Weird." He mumbled as moving quickly became easier. Felix pulled out his first aid kit going to work on the older cup.

"Should I help Bendy?" Holly asked, her brain trying to keep up. She could hear the teen cackling gleefully as the creature tried to flee.

"He'll be fine." Felix hummed, handing her the kit. "We found some locals when running. They’re nearby to take care of...it. Honestly, I could use your help." He sighed looking over the older dish man’s injuries.

"Sure." Cuphead winced as Felix pulled out another shard of scale. "How did you find 'locals'? We haven't seen anyone for miles." Holly questioned. Something to distract them from Bendy sounding a little too happy to be fighting a giant snake...scared of water...and now him in his full four feet of terror.

"They hunt this thing...I think." Felix frowned. "I'm not sure but they warned us about it. Exploding scales, toxic bites, constricted grasp, weak to water and ice..." His face looked hard as he finished up Cuphead's arm, moving onto his side. Holly worked on wrapping the arm up. "They...were certainly an  _ interesting  _ bunch...I'll say that."

"Sound like it." Cup grumbled, while they worked. Mugs kicked out a leg, rolling his foot. He grinned happily.

"I'd like to get my hands on that medicine again, that's some handy stuff!" He cheered meerily. Another cry from the beast, and Bendy flew overhead into a nearby tree. "Oh." The demon popped op, disheveled. "Hey Bendy." He fixed his goggles, making his way over to his fellow questers. 

"Hey.” He waved casually. “Felix those crazy people have it from here." Bendy handed over a leather pouch. "They gave some more stuff, if we need it." 

"That's good. We'll have to thank them." He hummed, pulling a larger scale out. Cuphead grit his teeth. "Sorry." 

"'t's fine." Cuphead managed while Felix worked on wrapping this one. Holly grimaced watching the adventure work. None of the scales were deep per say but they still looked painful. "What crazy people?" Cup asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Them." Bendy pointed as the beast swung into view, a girl with cyan hair clinging to the creatures back with nothing more than a smile and knife. "And she's the  _ normal _ one." A collective silence settled between the group watching the young woman steer the serpent away giggling something about 'a good haul'. A blond woman holding a massive bow chased after the latter shouting about 'capture it, not kill it'. Weird. 

"Good to know...." Cuphead trailed off as Felix wrapped the last injury. He helped the latter to his feet, while Bendy helped Mugman to his. Holly watched the two odd women topple the creature over and work on binding it. The cyan girl grabbed a small pink ball and slapped it against the beast's snout. It thrashed momentarily and then sank to the ground. A snore vibrated through the air and earth as the two women high fived. 

"Like I said, crazy." Bendy sighed. The two waved cheerfully at them, then got to work tying the beast up and loading it onto wooden carts. Two cat toons arrived once the beast was loaded and helped them start to pull it away. "By the way, that wasn't the guardian." He added flatly.

"What!?" Cup hissed, Mug frowned. 

"That was an indigenous creature to this area. One of many different beasts." Felix sighed. "I believe they called it a 'Najarala'." 

"It means ‘Twisty Snake’." Bendy deadpanned. "This area's loaded with things like that. That one was a baby, apparently." 

"WHAT!?" Felix held up a worn map, unrolling it. He jabbed a claw into the top right corner. 

"No need to shout. Those young huntresses said there was an old crumbling temple here, which is where I'm willing to bet the piece is or was." He tapped his claw in the corner. 

"Good to know." Holly hummed, peeking over to the dishes. Mugman was looking far better, able to move around freely and gash already closed. He grabbed some left over bandages wrapping it up just to be safe. Cuphead, on the other hand, had cuts all along his right side. None deep but clearly painful. He was looking a little pale in her opinion. 

"Maybe we should rest for the night." She spoke up, watching over the boys.

"Here? Where the giant snake monster was?" Bendy looked at her like she was mad. 

"No." She scowled. "Those to women clearly came from somewhere safe. We can camp and recuperate near them. They clearly know the area well." Holly reasoned gently.The boys exchanged glances, Felix pulled his hat down. 

"I think that's the wisest thing to do right now. Lucky for us, Chandra marked the map where they live." Felix pointed to a cruelly drawn house close to them. 

"The blonde one." Bendy murmured under his breath. 

"Lead the way." Cup huffed. "Whatever to get outta this stupid marsh." He leaned on Mugs as Felix led them in the direction the two women went. Bendy merrily talking about how 'crazy' they were and 'scary'. Holly slipped back and joined the cup siblings. She quietly slipped an arm under Cup's other side helping him level out. "That was a great throw." He smirked down at her. "Maybe we should teach you a thing or two." She smiled, looking to the ground. 

"Dang, I missed it." Mugs groaned.

"She got it right in the throat. Stopped it from making me into shattered dinnerware." He chuckled lightly.

"Really?" Mugs eyed her mischievously. "I guess that means you're sitting in on our next training session." Holly blanched. It wasn't a bad idea but she knew how intense they could get. She swallowed thickly and Mugs broke into laughter. "We'll start you off easy. Not where Bendy is." 

"I'm pretty sure Cup uses training as an excuse to legally torture Bendy." She commented flatly. 

"I will neither confirm nor deny that." Cuphead deadpanned. 

"Who's torturing who?" Bendy spun around, horrified. The trio exchanged merry expressions and burst out into full on laughter. "What!? That's not funny!  _ Seriously! _ " They only laughed harder until Cup opened a few cuts and they had to stop. The siblings moving deeper into the woods behind Felix's lead and Bendy's panic. 

Just a little further until they found the next piece in their inky puzzle. But they still had each other.

And sometimes, for the moment, that's just enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morticia groaned, wanting to put her head through her counter. Why wouldn’t they leave? Why were they still talking about the armor!? She knew they weren’t going to buy it. Mortals were incredibly annoying sometimes. Why did they complain so much?
> 
> She sighed slumping down to her counter...maybe she could just toss him out? Throw him in the mirror for a bit. Morticia smiled, looking up as the man continued to rant.
> 
> “Excuse me, sir,” She hummed “could I interest you in this item over here?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little fluffy to off set today's chapters (IM-194) angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morticia looked in the mirror, pulling at her long locks. Bow-Egg was watching her curiously, little legs swaying back and forth over the edge of the shop's front counter. Morticia looked at her creation, then frowned at her reflection.
> 
> "Should I cut my hair?"

Holly held up her failed attempt at curls. She huffed, dropping the pathetic excuse for ringlets. She should just get her hairbrush and keep it straight. The young woman scowled at her reflection. So much for trying something new.

She reached for her hairbrush, only to freeze seeing Cuphead leaning in the doorway. She shrieked, fumbling with the brush. It clattered loudly to the floor.

“What are you doing here!?” She shrieked, pulling her frizzy mess down. He arched a brow at her, pushing off the door frame and striding in.

“Cala invited me and Mugs over.” His nose wrinkled up. “They were givin’ off some serious ‘sucky face’ vibes, so I decided to make myself scarce. Give’em some privacy, ya know?”

“‘Sucky face’?” Holly snorted. “What are you, five?”

“No, but you look like it with your new hairstyle.” He smirked. She scowled at the dish man, who’s grin only grew. “Really bold for ya, Tree Princess. Gotta say, I’d never have pinned you down as a trendsetter.”

“Oh, cuss off.” Holly stuck out her tongue. “For your information, Glassbrain, I was _trying_ to curl my hair.” She stomped her foot in frustration. “It just...didn’t go as planned.”

“Clearly.” He snorted, plucking her bush off the floor. “Sit.” He gestured to her vanity’s stool.

“What?”

 _“Sit.”_ Holly plopped down, as Cup took a look at her hair. “Well, this is an easy fix. Ya used curlers, didn’t ya?” She nodded. Getting them out had been a... _experience_. Not one she planned to repeat. “Yeah, thick hair like yours’ll do better with a curling iron. One sec.” He looked at her stuff, frowning. “You know what, I’ll check with Alice. She prolly has some. Here,” He handed her brush back, “get rid of the tangles. I’ll be back.”

Holly slowly began brushing her hair. She had so many questions starting to bubble up, mixing in with a fair amount of confusion. Why did Cuphead know so much about hair? Or, at least he seemed to. He came back with a long black spray bottle and an iron in hand just as she finished. He plugged in the iron and stepped over.

“Great, you're done.” He took the brush from her and grabbed a clip of the vanity. He pinned up half her hair and brushed the lower half into sections. He took one section, grabbed the iron and wrapped her hair around it. Humming a quiet tune, tapping his foot.

“Soo…,” His eyes shifted over to her, “How come you know how to do this?” He let her hair fall off the rod.

“Hold your breath.” Cup replied flatly, grabbing the spray bottle, shaking it.

“What? Why? Wh-” She choked as a chemical smell assaulted her nose. Holly coughed and sputtered while the dish man moved onto the next section. “What the cuss!?”

“Hairspray. Makes it last longer.” He hummed, tapping his foot again.

“How do you even know how to do this?” She probed. Cuphead let the curl fall, reaching for the spray and she held her breath, squeezing her eyes shut.

“One of my girlfriends sometimes liked to do her hair up for shows. She had a lot, so she taught me to help her.” Holly bit her lip, deciding it best to her to not laugh while he had heated metal. “My last girlfriend did to. Besides,” He shrugged, “it’s useful.”

“Didn’t take you as a ladies man.” Holly smirked. “I can’t ever recall such moves around me.” He moved on to another section, laughing.

“You’re one to talk, Tree Princess.” He snorted. “I didn’t have to do anything. You started following me around all on your own.”

“Hey!” Holly gasped, scandalized. That only made him laugh harder.

-

Thirty minutes later, Holly had perfect curls framing her head. She lit up, pushing on the ringlets.

“I look good.” She elbowed Cuphead playfully. “I should get you to do this more often.” He shrugged indifferently. 

“I mean, you saw _how_ to do it. We were literally in front of a mirror the whole time.” Holly turned around battering her eyes at him.

“That’s true but it won’t look as nice as when you did it.” Cup rolled his eyes.

“Whatever makes you happy, Tree Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow-Egg stared at her, clearly not understanding her question. She sighed, letting her hair fall.
> 
> "I'll run it by Elias then." She pat the shelled creatures head, drifting into the back.


	15. If Bendy found out... [Request]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias never understood why mortals lied.  
> He, like his lovely lady, could see right through them. While their attempts at deceit were sometimes cute, it more often than not, was annoying. Was honesty such a wretched thing?
> 
> Some he himself noticed mortal lied of so often, were their lives. ‘I’ll be okay’, ‘I’m not going to die’, ‘I’ll be right back for you’, all to run off and find themselves on some enemy’s spear. Their lives lost to protect those they cared for. Uncommon presently, but once a very prevalent practice.
> 
> He tapped his gloved hands across the counter, bored from the lack of customers. When was some sad soul coming in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Speedsketch44:  
> “If you wouldn't mind I think a part 2 of this with the others finding out would make a great angst story.”
> 
> A continuation of ‘If Mugs fount out…’. Mind you, this does have some minor spoilers for IM, so if you aren’t caught up maybe don’t read this quite yet. I hope you enjoy Speedsketch44…even if it’s mainly just Bendy.
> 
> That aside, I do have a small announcement to make. I have mentioned it on discord and a few comments here and there, but I’ll put it here too. My laptop went caput mid-November and I’m saving up to get a new one. I only get a chance to write borrowing someone elses, and covids got things pretty closed down. I’m not giving up on my series or any of my works, it’ll just be a while before more stories come out and I can answer your comments. I do my best to read and reply to everyone. [If you haven’t gotten an answer, it means I just might be cooking up some trouble or haven’t gotten it yet.]
> 
> That being said, my hard-drive was thankfully spared! (Or so I’ve been told) All of my WIP and data are _supposed_ to be okay. I guess we’ll see for certain when I can afford a new one and get a data transfer. I have some back ups on flash-drives but they are presently misplaced. :/
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and have a very Merry Eggy Christmas.

_‘I need your help…’_

Bendy laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Voices swirling in his mind, nausea in his stomach. He couldn’t believe what he heard…but Mugs sounded so heartbroken. So _desperate_. What did they do? _What did they do?_ Help one…or the other.

_‘I need your help…an’ this ain’t easy for me ta ask…’_

Just...the whole thing felt blindsided. The missing details. The…‘help’. Mugman was very obviously omitting some important details, which had the teen piling up questions like Holly in his brains. Oh stars! Holly! What would she do if she caught wind of this? Bendy nibbled on his lip.

_‘I need your help…an’ this ain’t easy for me ta ask…but I have ta do something! I can’t sit idly by. I won’t.’_

Felix had said he would deal with it. That him and Boris should stay out of it. That he was an adult and they shouldn’t bare this burden. Mugman wasn’t so sure. He somehow seemed convinced Bendy had a bigger say than the rest of them. That his words weighed more. As if he somehow could change Cup’s mind.

_‘I need your help…an’ this ain’t easy for me ta ask…but I have ta do something! I can’t sit idly by. I won’t. I can’t exactly give ya any details past what I’m offerin’. I just can’t. Ya have ta trust me here. Please.’_

No one could change that glass brained idiot’s mind once it was made up. Mugman said as much himself. His eyes held such a desperate plea that they could change it. Stop his brother… _save_ him, how he phrased it. Bendy still didn’t feel so sure. He couldn’t even go downstairs for dinner, fearful he’d run into one of the dish brothers. Honestly, he didn’t feel up to seeing or hearing them presently.

_‘I need your help…an’ this ain’t easy for me ta ask…but I have ta do something! I can’t sit idly by. I won’t. I can’t exactly give ya any details past what I’m offerin’. I just can’t. Ya have ta trust me here. Please.’_

_‘Cuppy…Cuppy’s gonna do something awful. I…I can’t stop him. I can’t change his mind. He won’t listen to me. I, stars… I don’t beg often, but I’m beggin’ y’all for some help here. I can’t do this alone.’_

How could someone be so willing to throw everything away? There had to be more tot the story. Something Mugman _wasn’t_ telling them. Did he trust Mugs…or his best friend? Cuphead hadn’t even mentioned it. All he said when asked about ‘trouble’ was he and Mugs ‘weren’t in the clear yet, but they were doin’ alright’. Alright?

Had he been lying? Mugman seemed the furthest thing away from ‘alright’. Yet, Cuphead seemed perfectly collected. No… He looked better than that. More open, willing to socialize. Maybe he really was making progress, or Mugman was telling the truth and it was just one last hurrah.

_‘I need your help…an’ this ain’t easy for me ta ask…but I have ta do something! I can’t sit idly by. I won’t. I can’t exactly give ya any details past what I’m offerin’. I just can’t. Ya have ta trust me here. Please.’_

_‘Cuppy…Cuppy’s gonna do something awful. I…I can’t stop him. I can’t change his mind. He won’t listen to me. I, stars… I don’t beg often, but I’m beggin’ y’all for some help here. I can’t do this alone. I, you know we’re in with the mob. It’s along story but Cuppy’s got his hands on something dangerous…fatal. He intends to us it on our boss.’_

What reason did Mugman have to lie? About this of all things!? Besides, it wasn’t like Cuphead hadn’t shown sighs of, ah, ‘sacrifice’ before. All to willing to jump into danger. To eager to accept defeat. He had a freakin’ whole chewed in him just protecting him from the Night Terror!

But he wouldn’t just up and leave them like that right? Him? Mugs? Holly? He’d ask them for help, wouldn’t he? They promised they’d help him and Mugs escape the mob. Even Mickey and Oswald were willing to lend a hand. The dish man just waved them off, swearing they were getting by. It was just a matter of time. Playing his cards carefully. Waiting for the right moment.

_‘I need your help…an’ this ain’t easy for me ta ask…but I have ta do something! I can’t sit idly by. I won’t. I can’t exactly give ya any details past what I’m offerin’. I just can’t. Ya have ta trust me here. Please.’_

_‘Cuppy…Cuppy’s gonna do something awful. I…I can’t stop him. I can’t change his mind. He won’t listen to me. I, stars… I don’t beg often, but I’m beggin’ y’all for some help here. I can’t do this alone. I, you know we’re in with the mob. It’s along story but Cuppy’s got his hands on something dangerous…fatal. He intends to us it on our boss.’_

_‘He intends to kill our boss.’_

“What’s so bad about that?” He repeated to himself, darkly under his breath. Bendy dragged a clawed hand down his face. Glaring up at the ceiling like it owed him money.

How could he have said something so _stupid_! He knew whoever their mysterious boss was, they were a schmuck. The worst of the worst. Wouldn’t be missed. Certainly not by them.

He should’ve known from how Mugs was acting it wasn’t so cut and dry. Still, this was all hypothetical. Felix was going to do a little research and see if he really was being honest. Still, he had no reason to lie. Then again, if they were to confront Cuphead, they needed facts to corner him. Not give him a chance to talk his way out of it.

Still, Bendy couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying his best friend to a certain extent. Going around him instead of straight to him. Cuphead _did_ promise they could talk about anything, no judjement if it was serious. And this _certainly_ qualified as serious.

_‘I need your help…an’ this ain’t easy for me ta ask…but I have ta do something! I can’t sit idly by. I won’t. I can’t exactly give ya any details past what I’m offerin’. I just can’t. Ya have ta trust me here. Please.’_

_‘Cuppy…Cuppy’s gonna do something awful. I…I can’t stop him. I can’t change his mind. He won’t listen to me. I, stars… I don’t beg often, but I’m beggin’ y’all for some help here. I can’t do this alone. I, you know we’re in with the mob. It’s along story but Cuppy’s got his hands on something dangerous…fatal. He intends to us it on our boss.’_

_‘He intends to kill our boss.’_

_‘It’s bad, because this item…spell…it’ll kill Cuppy too. It’ll take them both out.’_

They all sobered up when Mugman said that. No smiles, or softness in the air. Everything suddenly became very real. Very cold. Like a windy winter morning, but no one being around. Cuphead intended to die, to get his brother out the run n’ gun lifestyle. To take out the mysterious schmuck who ruined their lives.

Bendy still wanted to believe he heard the younger dish wrong. That he was lying.

He had no reason to lie.

His emotions were genuine.

Furthermore…it _did_ sound like something Cuphead would do.

How did Bendy know? He’d do the same starfallen thing if he and Boris were int heir shoes. Anything to keep his little bro safe and sound. He understood where Cup’s mind was…but it still wasn’t a good spot. Was it love…or revenge? Most likely a fair mixture of both.

_‘I need your help…an’ this ain’t easy for me ta ask…but I have ta do something! I can’t sit idly by. I won’t. I can’t exactly give ya any details past what I’m offerin’. I just can’t. Ya have ta trust me here. Please.’_

_‘Cuppy…Cuppy’s gonna do something awful. I…I can’t stop him. I can’t change his mind. He won’t listen to me. I, stars… I don’t beg often, but I’m beggin’ y’all for some help here. I can’t do this alone. I, you know we’re in with the mob. It’s along story but Cuppy’s got his hands on something dangerous…fatal. He intends to us it on our boss.’_

_‘He intends to kill our boss.’_

_‘It’s bad, because this item…spell…it’ll kill Cuppy too. It’ll take them both out.’_

_‘It’ll take them both out and he’s accepted this. He’s gonna do it and I can’t stop him. You gotta help me stop him. Save him. There’s no point in getting’ out if it ain’t both us.’_

Bendy grabbed his blanket and curled up, trying to force the depressing thoughts from his mind. He didn’t like thinking about it. Not making it. Failing the quest. Losing his friends…and now one of his friends might be actively _trying_ to get killed. He closed his eyes exhaling deeply.

Felix would find out the truth. Then he, Felix, and Boris could plan their next move. Including Mugs could be a mistake until they had a solid plan. Last thing they needed was him getting more worked up. However, the younger dish did have a [articular sentiment that Bendy agreed with strongly himself.

_‘No point at all.’_

Without his friends and family, the cure…there was no point at all.

Call him selfish, but he didn’t plan to lose anything else. Anyone else. He’d lost enough.

So, if his _mook_ of a best friend really was planning to get himself offed…well…he’d just have to be pissed.

Because there wasn’t a chance in _hell_ that Bendy was going to let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elias never understood why people wept for the souls so. Those lost to keep their homes and families safe. They were valiant warriors, protecting their homes and livelihood. They did what they had to. Yet, they cried.
> 
> Maybe it was a mortal thing…and that’s why he wouldn’t understand. Elias chuckled, pushing off the counter to close the shop for the evening. Not a single customer all day. How strange. He stared outside, watching the mortal all a twitter in the snow.
> 
> Maybe that was why he wouldn’t understand. It wasn’t like he had a life to lose.


End file.
